Agente 53
by KristenLane
Summary: A Agente 53 Mikaela Foxxe e sua colega Wendie são enviadas pelas Forças da Muralha de Prata para capturarem Eggman ao lado de Sonic e sua equipe. Mas há estranhos segredos por trás da tecnologia usada por Mikaela... Contém spoilers de Shadow The Hedgehog
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

"Isso tem que ser um pesadelo!", pensa ela.

Meia-noite. A jovem raposa corre pela floresta, sem olhar para trás, sem sentir o frio causado pelo vento e a chuva.

Vencida pelo cansaço, ela tropeça. Olha ao redor, sem se levantar. "Devo ter despistado-o", pensa, e logo se põe a chorar, lembrando das infelicidades da noite que mudou toda a sua vida.

Em lágrimas, ela se levanta. Dá mais uma olhada ao redor. Ao se virar para trás, enche-se de pânico e medo.

-Não! Você, não! Me deixa ir embora!

Mas seus apelos são inúteis. Seu perseguidor, um diabólico homem em um miniveículo voador, com largos bigodes e traja vermelho, avança em sua direção.

Ela volta a correr, desesperada. Ele levanta-se de sua cadeira, e lança dois compridos braços mecânicos em direção à garota.

-Não! Não! Me solta!- grita ela, apavorada. Mas não importa mais. Já está nas garras de seu perseguidor. Pode ver o olhar diabólico por trás dos óculos dele, ouvir sua gargalhada maligna. Ao sentir seus braceletes eletrônicos serem arrancados de seus pulsos e seu corpo ser robotizado, perde todas as esperanças e grita:

-NNÃÃÃÃOOO! É UM PESADELO! É UM PESADELOOO...

E acorda.

Presente. O despertador toca. Cinco da manhã.

"Eu estava certa," pensa Mikaela, recuperando-se do susto. "foi um pesadelo."


	2. Mikaela, a Agente 53

Capítulo 1 - Mikaela, a Agente 53

Já recuperada do pesadelo, Mikaela se levanta da cama. Saindo do quarto, dirige-se para a cozinha, onde encontra sua amiga, uma coelha de pêlos dourados chamadaWendie.

-Mika, bom dia!

-Bom dia, Wendie.- respondeMikaela, ainda um pouco sonolenta.

-Eu ouvi sons do meu quarto. Foi outro pesadelo, não é?- pergunta Wendie.

-Foi. Desta vez, ele tinha braços mecânicos, olhar demoníaco, e estava chovendo.

-Ah, amiga... Já é a quinta vez nessa semana...

-Sim, desde que soubemos as suspeitas sobre Eggman.

-E você tem dormido tarde,para realizar as missões do Coronel McTiger... Às vezes duas da manhã! Isso deve ter prejudicado o seu sono e facilitado a vinda desses pesadelos...- antes de completar sua frase, Wendie é interrompida por sua amiga.

-Wendie, eu sei que tenho aceitado mais missões de espionagem do que o habitual, mas com as novas investigações sobre Eggman, as coisas mudam.

Após terminar essa frase, a raposa deixa sua mente viajar brevemente no passado. Ela está agora frente a frente com Eggman, seis anos atrás, na Leaf Forest.

-Por quê? Por que não me deixa em paz? Após tirar a vida de meu pai, quer destruir ainda mais a minha?!- grita Mikaela, em lágrimas.

-A morte de seu pai foi um imprevisto, minha cara.- responde Eggman.-Mas não posso mudar os fatos, e você está com dois braceletes eletrônicos que eu desejo agora!

Eggman agarraMikaela pelos pulsos. Ela tenta resistir, inutilmente. Porém, quando ele tenta retirar os dois braceletes, um mecânico de defesa, ao sentir o toque de Eggman lhe dá uma descarga elétrica que o inconscientiza, dando tempo para a raposa escapar.

A mente deMikaela volta ao presente, e ela diz:

-Wendie, prepare o mini-jato, precisamos partir em 15 minutos.- Após dizer isso, vai ao seu quarto se arrumar.

Após se arrumar, Mikaela dirige-se ao telhado de sua casa. Este abriga, em seuinterior, um mini-jato, onde se encontra Wendie.

-Mudou de uniforme?- Pergunta a coelha, observando a amiga: uma raposa de cabelos castanho-escuros, com uma franja entre os olhos lilás; um uniforme azul-claro composto porum top, luvas compridas até os ombros, uma calça colada, botas cinza-claro com vários pequenos compartimentos. Nos pulsos, os braceletes eletrônicos.

-Bem, estava cansada de verde-mar.- respondeMikaela. -O jato está pronto?

-Cem por cento!- afirma Wendie.

As duas entramno jato. Wendie vai ao banco de trás, enquanto Mikaela vai na frente como piloto. Aciona os motores e, com um controle do painel, faz com que o telhado se abra como duas portas. Os propulsores verticais são ativados, erguendo a pequena nave em direção à saída. Quando o telhado se fecha, o jato dispara em direção às nuvens.

Mikaela ativa o modo de camuflagem, por medida de precaução. E após alguns minutos de viagem, as garotas se deparam com uma grande fortaleza voadora. Pelo rádio, a raposa envia uma mensagem até lá.

-Agente 53 para Muralha de Prata. Solicito permissão para entrada.

-Identificação concluída. Entrada permitida.

Com isso, grandes portas da fortaleza se abrem, permitindo a entradado mini-jato no hangar.

Ao sair danave, Mikaela dirige-se a uma figura que vem do fundo do hangar.

-Aquela casa não era um palácio, mas era confortável. Vou sentir falta de lá, Tyrese.

A figura ao fundo se aproxima mais, ficando visível: um grande tigre, com uma cicatriz próxima ao olho direito, vestindo um uniforme negro e uma jaqueta cinza-escura. Seus olhos são amarelos, e fitam a agente com confiança. O Coronel Tyrese McTiger responde:

-Compreendo que seja bom para vocês duas voltarem ao seu planeta natal. Mas bem vindas a bordo, Wendie deMédice e Agente53 Mikaela Foxxe.


	3. Viagem a Station Square

Capítulo 2 - Viagem a Station Square

-Vamos garotas, tenho uma missão especial para vocês.- declara o coronel McTiger, guiando Mikaela e Wendie por um corredor até a Sala de Controle.

-Conseguiu novas informações sobre o paradeiro de Eggman, Coronel?- pergunta Wendie, um pouco ansiosa.

-Não, mas localizamos vários de seus robôs em combate, no planeta Terra.

Após McTiger falar isso, os três chegam à Sala de Controle: uma enorme sala, com diversos computadores e equipamentos, cheia de operadores, programadores e soldados garantindo a segurança local.

Descendo as escadas do corredor até a grande sala, o coronel guia as garotas ao Comandante Roger Canine, um cão branco de expressão ativa.

-Comandante Canine, é um prazer revê-lo.- cumprimenta Mikaela.

-O prazer é todo meu, madame.- responde Canine, educadamente. -Já faz um bom tempo que não a vejo.

-Sim. Ah, comandante, eu gostaria de apresentar Wendie deMédice, uma das novas operativas.- diz Mikaela, apresentando sua amiga coelha, que cumprimenta o comandante com um aperto de mão.

McTiger se aproxima do Computador Central, digita uma senha e acessa um vídeo, que mostra uma cena com personagens conhecidos: Sonic luta com um robô, que mantém cativa em suas garras Amy, tentando se libertar com seu martelo; ao fundo, Shadow luta com outro robô, protegendo Rouge e Tails, caídos no chão; pode-se ver também Knuckles sendo arremessado em uma árvore.

-Quem são eles?- pergunta Wendie, impressionada com a cena de luta. -São do nosso mundo? Não parecem humanos.

-Eu conheço o ouriço azul. É Sonic, um inimigo de Eggman. E a raposa de duas caudas é Tails.- afirma Mikaela. -E os outros estão registrados em nossos arquivos.

Mikaela ativa seu bracelete direito. Após realizar uma leitura na retina de sua usuária, o aparelho projeta um holograma, dizendo:

WELCOME TO THE PHOENIX

ACTIVATING MODE OF VOICE COMMANDS

-Um computador de pulso?- pergunta Canine.

-Mais do que isso.- responde Mikaela. -Phoenix é um ultra sistema operacional capaz de armazenar 700 gigabytes de dados, invadir outros sistemas, realizar análises biológicas, rastrear vestígios eletrônicos, entre outras capacidades. Phoenix, banco de dados.

Ao ouvir isso, o aparelho amplia a projeção holográfica e exibe diversos arquivos. Com um controle do bracelete, a agente navega entre os arquivos e, tocando a projeção, essa um arquivo compartilhado e diz:

-Aqui está o arquivo que compartilhei da nossa central de dados. A ouriça é Amy Rose; a morcega é Rouge; a equidna se chama Knuckles, e o ouriço negro é Shadow.

-Exatamente.- declara McTiger. -Conseguimos essas informações recentemente. Ao que tudo indica, esses são os heróis da Terra, que enfrentaram Eggman todo esse tempo enquanto o caçamos inutilmente por diversos mundos, seguindo pistas falsas. Não podemos ir até lá sem nos expor às autoridades da Terra e à Eggman. Portanto a missão de vocês é juntarem-se a esses heróis e capturar Eggman de uma vez por todas, não importa o preço.

Mikaela, por uma instante, hesita. Vira-se, e pensa nas últimas palavras de McTiger, "não importa o preço". Porém, uma cena do passado lhe vêm à sua mente: uma raposa adolescente, caída no chão, observando as suas costas a casa que abrigou sua vida em chamas... Chamas que consumiram a vida de seu pai. Ao sentir a dor daquela lembrança amarga, ela toma uma decisão:

-Certo, Tyrese. Farei até o impossível, se necessário.

-Eu também vou.- diz Wendie, com ar determinado. -Para deter o Eggman, eu cruzaria o universo a pé. Mas como vamos até lá?

-Pois bem,- começa McTiger -há um mês nossos físicos descobriram uma nova abertura entre as dimensões, e nossos engenheiros conseguiram projetar um portal até o local da luta através dela. Vocês duas irão a um lugar da Terra chamado Station Square. O oficial Harold lhes guiarão até a Sala Dimensional. Falo com vocês quando chegarem lá.

Após isso, Mikaela e Wendie saem da Sala de Controle.

-Ô Mika,- chama Wendie, enquanto as duas e o oficial Harold, um jovem esquilo, dirigem-se à Sala Dimensional. -de onde você conhece o Sonic e o tal Tails?

-Quando chegarmos em Station Square,- diz Mikaela, em tom calmo. -você vai descobrir.

Ao fim do corredor está a Sala Dimensional. Ao entrarem, as garotas são guiadas a uma cápsula espacial. Elas entram na cápsula; Mikaela equipa um jetpack nas costas e recebe uma mensagem de McTiger:

-Um último aviso: o ouriço negro, Shadow, possui alguma ligação com as nossas velhas conhecidas Forças Negras, cujo líder, Black Doom, está morto, e apenas alguns poucos remanescentes estão vivos. Não consegui investigar melhor essa ligação, então quero que descubram a verdade e se ele é alguma possível ameaça. Boa sorte, as Forças da Muralha de Prata contam com vocês.

-Obrigada, Tyrese.- agradece Mikaela, desligando a comunicação. "Será esse Shadow uma Black Creature?" pensa ela. "Suas cores... preto e vermelho...". Mas ela logo se desconcentra com o pequeno grito de Wendie após o lançamento da cápsula, que vai em direção a um portal criado pelo grande maquinário da fortaleza.

Da base, McTiger observa a cápsula passar pelo pequeno portal. Com uma expressão séria, ordena ao comandante Canine:

-Quero um novo portal até a Terra e um jato em 15 minutos. As coordenadas você já sabe.

-Tyrese,- diz Canine, com ar relutante. -tem certeza de que isso é certo?

-Tenho, Roger. A oportunidade que esperei esses últimos anos é agora. E nada vai me impedir. Sei o que estou fazendo.


	4. Duas agentes entre heróis

Capítulo 3 - Duas agentes entre heróis

Station Square, 12:34 PM. Uma grande batalha ocorre na Praça Central. Os heróis são Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow e Rouge. Os vilões, três robôs; um deles, destruído por Shadow.

A situação é caótica: um dos robôs ameaça Amy, que se pôs na frente do desmaiado Sonic, na tentativa de protegê-lo; Tails tenta reanimar o ouriço azul; Shadow e Rouge tentam se livrar das garras do segundo robô; e Knuckles se recupera da pancada na árvore. Nenhum dos heróis conscientes nota a formação de um estranho brilho em um beco próximo.

Esse brilho começa a se expandir, até alcançar a largura do beco, tomando a forma de um portal.. Desse portal sai uma cápsula espacial que mergulha em direção ao beco, atingindo latas de lixo e um muro. As duas viajantes saem do interior da cápsula, um pouco atordoadas.

-Iirc! Que fedor! O que é isso, um reduto de lixo?- reclama Wendie, tampando o nariz e fazendo careta de desgosto. enquanto sai do beco.

-Acho que acertou.- responde Mikaela, cuja expressão atordoada logo muda para uma de atenção. -E acho que ostécnicos também: Phoenix está captando duas criaturas eletrônicas e seis padrões de vida semelhantes...

Mikaela faz uma pausa ao observar, no holograma, leituras de Shadow, que indicam estranhas alterações no DNA do ouriço.

-Semelhantes ao quê?- pergunta Wendie, estranhando a pausa da amiga.

-...Aos nossos.- responde a agente, desconfiada. -Mas vamos; temos uma missão a cumprir. Phoenix está analisando os robôs: são antigos e poderosos adaptóides, possuem a capacidade de se adaptar aos ataques sofridos para depois resisti-los.

-Quer dizer, se acertá-lo com um laser, ele irá se adaptar e resistir toda vez que for atingido por esse laser?

-Exatamente.

-Por que o Coronel McTiger não nos dá uma missão mais fácil?- pergunta Wendie, em tom choroso. -Eu sou nova nisso!

-Deixe para chorar depois,- alerta Mikaela, ativando seu jetpack. -agora já estamos aqui. Cuide dos feridos!

Depois de ativado, o jetpack da agente , que parecia uma mochila metálica com dois pequenos jatos, começa a se transformar: duas pequenas asas mecânicas se abrem e os dois pequenos jatos se unem em um,e são acionados.

Mikaela avança em direção ao robô que aprisiona Shadow e Rouge. Ao se aproximar mais, ela desliga a propulsão e dá um giro no ar, acertando um chute na cabeça do robô, derrubando-o no chão e libertando o ouriço e a ós pular dacabeça do robô, a agente grita:

-Afastem-se dele! Eu cuido disso!

Rapidamente, a raposa retira um micro-explosivo de um dos compartimentos de suas botas e arremessa na pequena junção entre a cabeça e tronco do robô, com extrema precisão. E com a explosão, a cabeça dele é arrancada do corpo.

-Quem é você?- Pergunta Shadow, cuja expressão mistura curiosidade e espanto.

-Por enquanto, só precisam saber que salvei suas vidas.- responde Mikaela, com certa pressa na voz ao ver Amy frente a frente com o último robô. -Aquela garota precisa de ajuda, então vamos!

No outro lado da praça Amy, que procura deter o soco do enorme robô com seu martelo, ameaça, tentando esconder o medo:

-E-eu não tenho medo de você! Vai ver só, e-eu vou te derrotar, e-eu não vou ceder... E-eu...

O robô aumenta a força e começa a empurrar a ouriça, que vai perdendo as esperanças.

-Sonic... E-eu... não consigo...

É quando ela vê Shadow surgindo ao seu lado e disparando flechas de energia contra o monstruoso maquinário, abrindo um pequeno buraco em seu peito e fazendo-o recuar.

-Saia daqui, Amy!- ordena Shadow, acumulando energia do caos em seus punhos. -Cuide dos outros! Eu assumo de agora em diante.

O robô começa a disparar rajadas de metralhadora em Shadow, que se esquiva e lança mais flechas de energia em direção a máquina, dessa vez sem surtir efeito. Mikaela chega, e grita ao ouriço:

-A armadura deste robô se adapta aos ataques sofridos! Precisamos atingí-lo por dentro, nos circuitos!

Ao ouvir isso, Shadow pula em direção ao robô,se segura em seu braço mecânico e, antes que ele possa reagir, dispara uma flecha de energia pelo rombo no peito da máquina, causando uma sobrecarga nos circuitos.

Após se afastar do robô destruído, Shadow vira-se para Mikaela, que diz:

-É, eu não teria feito melhor.

-Obrigado pela ajuda, mas não respondeu minha pergunta. Quem é você?- insiste Shadow, com uma expressão séria.

-Para quem não nos conhece,- começa a raposa. -Agente 53 Mikaela Foxxe e Wendie deMédice. É um prazer conhecê-los... e também rever vocês, Sonic, Tails.

Após ouvir isso, Sonic, que estava sendo examinado por Wendie, e Tails gritam em coro:

-Você?!


	5. Uma raposa e seu passado

Capítulo 4 - Uma raposa e seu passado

Uma hora após deixarem o local da luta, a equipe está reunida na casa de Sonic, junto das duas agentes.

-Peraí, peraí, explique direito, Sonic!- pede Amy, ligeiramente enciumada. -De onde você e Tails conhecem as duas?

-Uma só.- corrige Wendie, indicando a amiga. -Eu não estou a par da história.

-Calma Amy, eu conto a você e a todos.- começa Sonic. -Eu conheci Mikaela quando Tails foi raptado por Eggman pela primeira vez.

-Foi minha primeira aventura.- continua Mikaela, observando uma foto de Sonic e Tails na mesinha no centro da sala de estar. -após livrarmos as sete Esmeraldas do Caos de uma redoma eletrônica, Eggman fugiu em uma nave de combate com Tails. Sonic realizou um Controle do Caos, lutou contra a nave de uma forma como nunca tinha visto antes e libertou Tails. Eggman fugiu, e eu resolvi seguir mue próprio caminho por justiça.

-Como assim?- pergunta Knuckles, quando chega Cream, seguida por sua mãe Vanilla, que traz uma bandeja com xícaras de chá, e Omega, recuperado dos danos causados em uma luta com um robô da mesma série.

-Oi Cream, Sra. Rabbit. E você Omega, como se sente?- Cumprimenta Tails, educadamente.

-Sistema operacional 100% reparado, estou bem.- responde o robô, sistematicamente.

-É bom te ver bem, querido.- comenta Rouge, com voz suave.

Mikaela pega uma xícara de chá oferecida por Vanilla e agradece educadamente. Depois, continua a falar:

-Que bom que perguntou isso, Knuckles. Minhas razões vêm de seis anos atrás. E acho melhor contar a verdade a vocês.

E pôs-se a narrar:

_"Tudo começou há dezoito anos atrás, com o nascimento de uma pequena raposa, em uma pequena vila do planeta Mobius. Uma raposinha de olhos lilás e pequenos cabelos castanho-escuros. Esta raposinha,como vocês devem ter percebido, sou eu._

_Minha mãe era uma dedicada dona-de-casa, sempre disposta a me ajudar como só uma mãe consegue; meu pai era um brilhante inventor, mas não somente isso: era agente das Forças da Muralha de Prata, uma organização independente de proteção aos mundos, comandada pelo Coronel Tyrese McTiger._

_Pode-se dizer que tive uma vida normal até os doze anos de idade, quando minha mãe foi embora de casa. A relação entre ela e papai não estava nada boa, e ela temia os riscos do trabalho dele._

_Outras coisas mudaram naquele ano. Eggman começou a dar seus primeiros passos em seus planos de conquista, mundos começaram a entrar em conflito e o império dos alienígenas conhecidos como as Forças Negras finalmente surgiu, após anos na obscuridade. Papai, que estava muito abalado com a ida de minha mãe, passou a trabalhar ainda mais, tanto como agente quanto como inventor para a Muralha de Prata. Acabei me afastando dos meus amigos na vila e comecei a viver mais em um aposento especial da fortaleza do que em minha própria casa._

_Mas as mudanças não paravam por aí, e aos poucos as coisas foram piorando. Papai frustrou vários planos de Eggman e roubou informações valiosas das Forças Negras._

_Após uma misteriosa missão no quartel-general das Forças Negras, ele ficou duas semanas praticamente trancado em seu laboratório, eu mal pude vê-lo ou mesmo falar com ele. Até que a noite que seria crucial em minha vida chegou._

_Estava escrevendo a infelicidade daqueles tempos em meu diário, quando vi a nave de Eggman se aproximando. Ele nunca havia descoberto nossa casa, só o reconheci por já tê-lo visto em arquivos e gravações._

_Eggman começou a disparar em direção a mim. Corri para dentro de casa e bati com força na porta do laboratório de papai, ficando cada vez mais desesperada com o barulho das explosões na varanda._

_-Filha, já não te disse para não me interromper..._

_Antes de meu pai continuar, gritei:_

_-É aquele cientista louco, Dr. Eggman! Ele nos descobriu!_

_Ao ouvir isso, papai ficou chocado. Pegou-me pelo braço, trancou a porta do laboratório e falou:_

_-Escute: você fugir daqui, antes que seja tarde demais!_

_-Mas pai..._

_-Não diga nada, apenas me prometa uma coisa._

_Ele me guiou até uma mesa com vários CDs e dois braceletes. Dava para ouvir fortes batidas na porta blindada do laboratório, aumentando meu desespero._

_-Esses CDs devem ser entregues ao Coronel McTiger, possuem dados valiosos do quartel-general das Forças Negras.- disse papai, me entregando os CDs e os braceletes. -E esses braceletes são Phoenix, um sistema operacional ultra-poderoso. Só você e eu podemos usá-los._

_-Mas pai... poe que está me entregando tudo isso?- perguntei, apreensiva._

_-Porque confio mais em você do que em eu mesmo. respondeu ele. As batidas na porta começaram a intensificar, ameaçando abrir a qualquer momento. -Não temos tempo! Procure as Forças da Muralha de Prata, eles saberão o que fazer com as informações dos CDs e como te ajudar. Mais uma coisa: Phoenix é seu e apenas seu. Não deixe ninguém se apoderar deles. Sei que saberá usá-los. Agora vá!_

_Papai colocou os braceletes em meus pulsos e abriu a saída de emergência. Ele me puxou em direção à saída, mas me virei e, chorando, disse:_

_-Pai... não posso te deixar aqui!_

_-Eu sei que não quer isso... mas não posso arriscar sua vida aqui. Se for sozinha, posso atrasá-lo. Agora corra, e não se esqueça: eu te amo, filha._

_Após ouvir isso, abracei meu pai com todas as forças, ambos em lágrimas. Depois, corri em direção a saída, sem olhar para trás._

_Quando consegui escapar de casa, ouvi uma grande explosão, que me desconcentrou, fazendo-me cair no chão. Olhei para trás, e vi a casa toda em chamas. Sem mais esperanças, me levantei e corri com todas as minhas forças._

_Após penetrar na floresta continuei correndo, como se isso fosse afastar minha dor. Vencida pelo cansaço, sentei atrás de uma rocha, fechei os olhos, abaixei a cabeça e chorei em silêncio._

_Foi quando senti alguém se aproximar. Olhei para os lados e para trás, mas não vi ninguém. Ao me voltar para frente Eggman estava ali, me encarando. Em lágrimas, gritei em pura raiva:_

_-Por quê? Por que não me deixa em paz? Após destruir a vida de meu pai, pretende destruir ainda mais a minha?!_

_-A morte de seu pai foi um imprevisto, minha cara.- respondeu ele, friamente. -Mas não posso mudar os fatos, e você está com dois braceletes eletrônicos que eu desejo agora!_

_Eggman avançou em minha direção e me agarrou pelos pulsos; tentei me libertar, em vão. Porém, quando ele tentou remover Phoenix de meus pulsos, recebe uma descarga elétrica, deixando-o inconsciente e dando-me tempo de escapar. Apenas algum tempo depois descobri que a descarga elétrica foi desferida por um sistema de defesa para reconhecimento de DNA, que apenas tinha registrado o DNA de minha família; qualquer outra pessoa que tentasse ativar Phoenix acabava ativando também o sistema de defesa._

_Fugi daquele local, correndo o máximo que pude, apenas querendo me afastar daquele monstro. Consegui contatar a Muralha de Prata, que me acolheu em sua base. Desde aquele ano, treinei e estudei até me tornar agente especial, me infiltrando em diversas raças alienígenas ameaçadoras, incluindo __as Black Creatures, e caçando Eggman por todo o universo, na esperança de que outras pessoas não percam tanto quanto eu."_

Na sala de estar, todos pareciam impressionados com o relato que acabaram de ouvir.

-Puxa... é uma história tão triste...- diz Cream, com uma expressão triste no rosto.

-A vida é assim.- responde Shadow, em tom quase melancólico.

-Agora eu me lembro! Você é agente de uma força-tarefa autônoma.- conclui Sonic, após dar um tapa na própria testa. -Mas eu nunca soube da sua história.

-É, querida, não é uma história nada feliz,- comenta Rouge. -mas seria bom se fizéssemos mais algumas perguntas.

-Eu quero começar.- declara Amy. -Primeiro: quem é a sua amiga?

-Deixa que eu me apresento.- Diz Wendie, um pouco apressada. -Sou Wendie deMédice, uma das novas agentes, especialista em assistência médica em campo de batalha e guarda-costas dessa raposa metida a besta.

-"Obrigada", Wendie.- "agradece" Mikaela.

-Segundo:- continua Knuckles, seriamente. -como podemos saber se você não está mentindo?

-Na verdade, vocês não tem como saber agora.- responde Mikaela. -Eu prefiro dar tempo ao tempo, para que percebam que somos dignas de confiança; as coisas estão acontecendo muito rápido. Por enquanto vou tentar provar que estou do lado de vocês,- ativa Phoenix, e continua a falar. -e quero começar com algumas informações de supostos esconderijos de Eggman.

Tails se aproxima de Mikaela para analisar o holograma projetado por Phoenix, quando todos na sala percebem que Omega olhar fixamente para a agente, imóvel, fazendo estranhos ruídos.

-O que há de errado com o robô?- pergunta Wendie, que desde o início havia estranhado a presença de Omega.

-Que que tá pegando, Omega? Fala aí, amigão!- pergunta Sonic, tentando esconder uma certa preocupação com o olhar fixo do robô.

Omega se mantém imóvel, analisando Mikaela com seus olhos eletrônicos. Quando ela desliga o holograma e tenta se aproximar, ele entra em modo de combate: seus braços agora possuem várias armas, e as palmas de suas mãos apresentam canhões laser. Após essa transformação, diz com sua voz eletrônica:

-Alvo Mikaela Foxxe identificado. Unidade E-123 Omega ativando Programa Havoc-Fox. Iniciar captura.

Nos subterrâneos de uma caverna de gelo, em algum lugar do Alasca, um cientista averigua os setores de sua fortaleza em um grande computador. É quando um alarme toca, e o monitor do computador exibe várias mensagens, imagens de E-123 Omega e Mikaela Foxxe, e estranhos números.

-Mas o que é isso? Espere... Sim! É claro! Após todos esses anos, finalmente encontrei!!

A gargalhada de Eggman ecoa nas paredes metálicas da fortaleza, lembrando um verdadeiro demônio mecânico.


	6. Programa de captura HavocFox

Capítulo 5 - Programa de captura Havoc-Fox

Todos estão surpresos com a brusca transformação de Omega, principalmente Shadow e Rouge, pois nunca haviam presenciado a execução daquele programa em seu amigo antes. Sonic pôs-se na frente de Mikaela, e disse ao robô:

-Que é isso, Omega! Não tratamos assim nossos convidados! Se acalma, vai!

Omega não diz uma só palavra. Apenas dispara com suas metralhadoras braçais, forçando o ouriço azul e a raposa a se esquivarem.

-O que está havendo com esse robô?- pergunta Mikaela, empunhando a pistola laser que carregava na cintura.

-E eu é que sei?- responde Sonic, fazendo cara de dúvida.

-Não faço idéia do que houve, mas sei que alguém precisa pará-lo!- exclama Amy, pulando para cima do robô com seu martelo. O que não adianta nada, pois é repelida por ele com um simples gesto.

-Amy!- exalta Sonic, ao ver a ouriça cair no chão.

-Preocupe-se com o monstrão aí, eu cuido dela!- diz Wendie, abaixando-se ao lado de Amy e abrindo sua pochete de equipamentos médicos. -Cream e Sra. Rabbit, saiam daqui, rápido!

Mãe e filha saem da sala, acompanhadas do fiel chao Cheese. Enquanto Rouge salta no "pescoço" de Omega, Tails analisa a situação:

-Não entendo! Deve ser algum programa de captura que Eggman instalou e ficou oculto no disco rígido esse tempo todo, e precisamos desativá-lo sem ferir Omega!

-Tá, agora diga como a gente vai fazer isso!- reclama Knuckles, empurrando Omega contra a parede, fazendo-a ruir.

-Eu posso desativar o programa com...- Mikaela ia ativar seu bracelete direito, mas Shadow a agarra pelo braço e ameaça:

-Omega trabalhou ao nosso lado por um bom tempo, após se rebelar contra Eggman. Se foi alguma coisa em você que ativou esse programa, quem ou o que nos garante que não esconde alguma coisa?

Antes que Mikaela pudesse responder, um míssil avança na direção dos dois. E antes que qualquer reação fosse tomada, um bumerangue prateado desvia o míssil em direção a uma parede cheia de quadros. Sua lançadora, Wendie, grita:

-Não importa o quão amigos vocês tenham sido, o programa transformou Omega em um monstro, incapaz de discernir aliados de inimigos! Pode pensar o que quiser de nós duas, mas vou continuar a socorrer quem precisar de ajuda médica, e acho melhor vocês se unirem para desativar essa coisa!

Por um instante, Shadow olha fundo nos olhos da determinada coelha. Levemente, solta o braço de Mikaela, e lhe pergunta:

-Como podemos desativar o programa?

-Com outro programa, que desativará todo o sistema operacional e danificará Havoc-Fox.- responde Mikaela, olhando diretamente para o ouriço.

-Tá bom,- começa Sonic, aterrisando numa poltrona caída. -e como vamos fazer isso?

-Eu sou o alvo dele, esqueceu?- lembra Mikaela, ao ver Omega se livrar de Knuckles e virar-se para ela. -Posso chamar a atenção dele.

Omega dispara vários lasers em direção à agente, que se desvia e pergunta em voz alta a Rouge:

-Dá para me ajudar com o grandão simpático aqui?

-Não sei se devo confiar em você,- responde Rouge, ajudando Knuckles a se levantar. -mas até que somos parecidas. O que posso fazer?

-Nos ajudar a derrubá-lo e instalar meu programa.

Rouge encosta Knuckles em um armário da sala e junto de Sonic tentam tirar o equilíbrio de Omega, enquanto Mikaela e Shadow danificam suas armas. Porém, Rouge é bloqueada por um dos braços do robô e arremessada contra os dois ouriços e a raposa.

Desnorteados, os quatro apenas ouvem a criatura mecânica ir de encontro ao chão, com um grande estrondo. Ao se levantarem vêem apenas Amy em cima dele, com o martelo em punho, esbravejando:

-Já chega, Omega, você foi longe demais! Ninguém faz uma grosseria daquela comigo e ainda tenta atacar Sonic e meus amigos!

-Afaste-se, Amy!- pede Mikaela, colocando sua mão sobre Omega. -Daqui para frente eu assumo!

Antes que Omega pudesse reagir, Phoenix começa a liberar pequenas garras metálicas que penetram nas rachaduras do robô causadas pela luta, desativando o programa e todo o sistema. Mikaela suspira aliviada.

No laboratório de Tails toda a equipe, incluindo Vanilla e as duas agentes, está reunida em volta de uma mesa, em que se encontrava o inconsciente Omega.

-Para começar,- diz Tails, pensativo. -porque um robô de uma série tão recente como Omega poderia estar programado para capturar você, Mikaela?

-Provavelmente por causa de Phoenix.- declara Mikaela. -O único interesse de Eggman em mim era quanto aos braceletes. Talvez haja algo neles que eu não saiba...

-Eu não gostaria de ver Eggman com as mãos nesses braceletes; se houver algo perigoso neles, será um desastre.- comenta Rouge. -Mas ainda desconfio de vocês duas...

-Eu já disse que não espero que confiem em nós de primeira.- rebate Mikaela. -Sei que não estão engolindo muito bem tudo isso.

-Mas precisamos tomar alguma decisão agora.- diz Sonic. -esperem um pouco, vocês duas.

Sonic chama a equipe em um canto da sala, incluindo Vanilla, enquanto Mikaela e Wendie esperam.

-E aí? Acham que devemos aceitá-las conosco?- pergunta Knuckles, com certa desconfiança.

-Não sei. Agentes tem muitas cartas na manga... eu sou uma, esqueceram?- diz Rouge, orgulhosa.

-É, mas você não é um poço de confiança... não é um bom exemplo para usarmos.- responde Amy, deixando a morcega emburrada.

-Talvez devêssemos confiar nelas.- começa Tails. -Afinal, Mikaela ajudou Sonic a me salvar de Eggman pela primeira vez.

-E elas também ajudaram vocês naquela luta contra os robôs na praça.- continua Cream.

-Elas não parecem más.- completa Vanilla.

-Concordo com vocês.- afirma Sonic. -E você, Shadow, o que acha?

-Não sei. Mikaela parece falar a verdade, mas pode estar escondendo algo. e quanto a Wendie, acho ela muito virtuosa.

Após algum tempo de discussão, eles se voltam para as garotas e Tails declara:

-OK, vamos fazer o seguinte: por enquanto, vocês podem trabalhar conosco; iremos avaliar suas informações sobre Eggman, e tentaremos descobrir se há algo errado com Phoenix.

-E poderão ficar na minha casa!- completa Amy.

-Ótimo. E obrigada pela chance.- agradece Mikaela.

-É. Valeu!- agradece, por sua vez, Wendie.

Porém, nenhum dos presentes ali percebeu um pequeno pontinho preto no colete violeta de Wendie. E, em um beco escuro perto dali, uma figura misteriosa de manto preto ouve as conversas no laboratório.

"A idéia do microfone deu certo." pensa ele. "Agora sei que diversas coisas foram escondidas durante todo esse tempo da caça infrutífera."


	7. A Fortaleza de Gelo

Capítulo 6 - A fortaleza de gelo

Alguns dias se passaram desde o incidente na casa de Sonic. Omega havia sido reparado e se encontrava bem. Mikaela estudava Phoenix, procurando descobrir o que podia tanto interessar a Eggman nele. Ela também estava se aproximando mais de Shadow, que lhe explicou o que houve com Black Doom e as Forças Negras, complementando as informações que ela recebera da Muralha de Prata. Wendie havia se tornado amiga de Amy, trocando dicas de amor e cozinha com ela.

É noite de lua nova. Mikaela vai à sacada da casa para observar o céu estrelado, e encontra Shadow sentado no chão.

-Bela noite.- diz ele, olhando as estrelas.

-Amy não vai gostar da sua entrada.- começa Mikaela, se aproximando do ouriço. -Ela prefere que toquem a campainha.

-Não estou fazendo nada de mais. Rouge resolveu ficar com Knuckles no altar da Esmeralda Mestre, Omega está com Tails para mais alguns exames e eu... vim apreciar a vista da sacada da Amy.

-Bela desculpa, realmente é a mais esfarrapada que já ouvi.

-Está bem, está bem. Devo admitir que vim para conversar... é reconfortante.

Ao ouvir isso, Mikaela senta-se ao lado do ouriço e continua a conversa:

-Pensei que fosse mais fechado.

-Geralmente, sou. Mas você me lembra quando... Esqueça.

-O que foi? Eu disse algo errado?

-Não... não foi você...

Shadow volta a olhar as estrelas, como se tivesse esperança de encontrar algum alento nelas. Mikaela percebe esse ar melancólico, e diz:

-Você... parece carregar alguma tristeza... já perdeu alguém, não é?

-... sim...- responde ele, lembrando-se de uma jovem garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. -Maria... minha primeira amiga... a qual não devo esquecer nunca.

-Pode... me contar sobre ela?

Respondendo a pergunta de Mikaela, Shadow conta a história de sua vida: que foi criado por Gerald Robotnik para ser a "forma suprema de vida", na ARK; que ficou amigo da neta do cientista, Maria, prima de Eggman e vítima de uma doença incurável; e, por fim, a invasão da G.U.N., que resultou na morte de Maria, o fim das pesquisas na ARK e seu adormecimento em uma cápsula por cinqüenta anos.

-Minha nossa...- comenta Mikaela, colocando a mão no ombro de Shadow. -Black Doom, a ARK, Gerald, Maria... eu não sei o que dizer...

-Nem eu.- diz Shadow, com a cabeça baixa. -É a primeira vez que me abro assim com alguém.

-Depois de tudo o que me disse... Shadow, eu preciso revelar uma coisa... é importante.

-Do que se trata?

-Além de nos enviar para capturar Eggman, McTiger queria que eu e Wendie te investigássemos. Mas agora que sei a verdade... não sei a quem devo lealdade.

Shadow silencia-se com a revelação. Ergue a cabeça novamente para o céu e declara:

-Isso não depende de mim. Essa decisão é só sua. Mas já vou avisando: não vou deixar barato uma traição.

Nisso chega Wendie, com um ar apressado.

-Mikaela, eu preciso... Shadow? O que faz aqui?

-Só estou curtindo a paisagem.- responde ele.

-Tá bom, tá bom, depois você inventa outra. Tails disse que quer todos no laboratório dele amanhã de manhã. É importante!

-Está bem. Diga que estaremos lá.- diz Mikaela, ainda com um ar preocupado.

-Então, tá...- afasta-se a coelha, como se quisesse que Mikaela e Shadow ficassem a sós.

Após um curto silêncio, Shadow se levanta:

-Acho que já vou indo. Te vejo amanhã.

-Espere: vai deixar as coisas assim?- questiona Mikaela.

-Eu já te disse. Tudo depende de você.

E parte, deixando uma agente especial com o coração confuso.

Já é de manhã, e todos estão reunidos na laboratório de Tails, quando o dono do local fala:

-Chamei vocês todos aqui porque eu e Omega temos novidades incríveis!

-Conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa sobre aquela rolha-de-poço bigoduda?- pergunta Sonic.

-A melhor coisa possível: descobrimos o esconderijo dele!- responde Tails, animadamente.

-E como fizeram isso?- pergunta Rouge.

-Os robôs adaptóides que ativamos acidentalmente em um esconderijo abandonado do Eggman eram de séries antigas, portanto não tinham informações importantes recentes.- explica Tails, enquanto ativa o computador central do laboratório. -Mas andei examinando as últimas transmissões de dados de Omega de quando ele ativou o programa de captura, e descobri que ele enviou uma espécie de sinal.

-Um sinal para onde?- pergunta Mikaela, apreensiva.

-Para uma base no Alasca,próximo ao Canadá, aqui no continente da América do Norte.- responde Tails, mostrando, no computador, um mapa-mundi com um pequeno ponto ao leste do Alasca. -Era um dos possíveis esconderijos de Eggman que estudamos esses dias.

-Legal!- exclama Sonic. -Agora é só dar uma festinha na casa do balofo!

-E os convidados vão levar de lembrança um cientista maluco para a solitária!- completa Wendie.

-Essa é uma boa oportunidade.- examina Shadow, observando a localização da fortaleza de Eggman. -Um ataque organizado na fortaleza não é má idéia, até vou com vocês.- vira-se e olha para Mikaela. -E você, o que pretende fazer?

A agente olha Shadow nos olhos rapidamente. Inclina a cabeça, e por um instante lembra-se de seus verdadeiros propósitos e as dúvidas que encarou por seis anos. Ergue a cabeça e declara, decididamente:

-Eggman tomou uma grande parte da minha vida ao matar meu pai. Agora, descubro que após seis anos ele ainda tem algum interesse em mim. Não vejo minha missão apenas como um trabalho para a Muralha de Prata, tenho também um interesse pessoal em ver a justiça ser feita. Se eu puder ajudar vocês, prometo dar o máximo de mim.

Todos na sala parecem ganhar um novo ânimo perante aquela declaração. Wendie fita a amiga com uma expressão confiante no rosto, e Shadow lança um sorriso à raposa, como se agora percebesse as verdadeiras intenções dela.

-Isso significa que vamos "botar pra quebrar" na base secreta do Eggman?- pergunta Amy, empunhando seu martelo como se estivesse pronta para uma batalha.

-Após as devidas preparações, podemos partir a tarde; preciso equipar o Tornado e terminar meu novo jato.

Antes de se reunir aos outros, Mikaela dirige-se a Shadow, que estava em um canto da sala, e lhe diz:

-Não pretendo entregar você. É minha decisão definitiva.

-Então já sabe o que vai fazer.

-Claro. Você não é uma ameaça, como suspeitei no começo; se te entregar, traio minha consciência.- responde Mikaela, sorrindo-lhe levemente.

Amy observa os dois, e pensa: "Os dois devem estar sentindo algo um pelo outro. Ah, se o Sonic me olhasse como o Shadow olha agora para a Mikaela..."

Longe dali, numa praia deserta ao sul da cidade, uma conhecida figura de manto averigua os sistemas de sua pequena nave. Em um monitor, um GPS indica a posição de Wendie e dos demais,sem que eles desconfiem.

"Então é no Alasca. Devo segui-los; ah, Mikaela, você se preocupa de forma especial com a sua consciência. Não posso dizer o mesmo..." pensa McTiger.


	8. Demônio Tecnológico

Capítulo 7 - Demônio tecnológico

São três e meia da tarde, quando Rouge e Knuckles chegam ao hangar do laboratório de Tails, e encontram com o resto da equipe.

-Chegamos atrasados?- pergunta Rouge.

-Na verdade chegaram em cima da hora.- responde Tails, fechando o vidro de seu novo jato.

-Ótimo!- exclama Knuckles, e depois olha feio para Rouge. -Eu não queria perder a festa por causa desta morcega-ladra-de-Esmeraldas-do-Caos.

-Deixe de frescura!- reclama Rouge.

-É, deixem a briga de casal para depois.- pede Sonic, em tom bem-humorado. -E aí? trouxeram as Esmeraldas? Vamos precisar de uma ajudinha delas.

-Aqui estão, todas as sete.- responde Rouge, mostrando as sete jóias.

Wendie se aproxima das Esmeraldas do Caos e, impressionada, exclama:

-Uau! Já ouvi falar dessas Esmeraldas, mas nunca pensei que fosse ver de perto! São incríveis!

-E você ainda não viu nada!- diz Sonic, se aproximando da coelha. Ao perceber essa aproximação, Amy fica entre os dois e fala alto para Tails:

-Ei, Tails! Está tudo pronto?

-O Tornado e o Cyclone estão em ordem!- responde Tails, dando tapinhas no Tornado.

-Tornado e... Cyclone? Quanta originalidade...- ironiza Shadow.

-Acho melhor parar de reclamar, pois é neste jato que nossa equipe vai.- replica Mikaela, calmamente.

-Como é?

-Eu e Tails decidimos que é melhor nos dividirmos em duas equipes.

-E como vão ser as equipes?

Tails começa a explicar a Shadow:

-A equipe Tornado será formada por Sonic, eu, Knuckles e Amy, ficará com quatro Esmeraldas e deverá distrair Eggman enquanto você, Rouge, Mikaela, Wendie e Omega, a equipe Cyclone, deverão se infiltrar no Computador Central dele e causar danos em todo o sistema da fortaleza. No final, fugimos com Eggman como prisioneiro.

-Legal, Tails! Deixou nossa equipe com a melhor parte!- comenta Sonic, animado, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo. -E aí, alguém tem algo contra?

-Eu tô dentro!- responde Knuckles.

-Sonic, você sabe que irei com você a qualquer lugar...- declara Amy, olhando o ouriço com ternura, deixando-o vermelho.

-Acho que não vai ser tão ruim trabalhar com as duas... eu topo.- diz Rouge, olhando para Mikaela e Wendie.

-A idéia é das equipes é boa... eu também topo.- diz Shadow.

-Pra pegar o inimigo público nº 1, vou com vocês pra qualquer lugar!- exclama Wendie, com uma piscadela.

-Modo de batalha 100% reparado, Programa de Captura Havoc-Fox deletado, posso ir com vocês.- responde Omega, sistematicamente. E depois, pergunta: -Pode me perdoarpelo incidente de ontem, Mikaela?

-Está perdoado, embora não tenha tido culpa alguma.- responde Mikaela, compreensivamente. -Posso pilotar o Cyclone?

Alasca, 18:17 PM. Os modernos Tornado e Cyclone sobrevoam planícies e montanhas geladas. De dentro do Cyclone, Wendie comenta:

-Gente, esse lugar é gelado mesmo! Eu não queria estar lá fora, não!

-Sim, mas eu duvido que Eggman tenha um aquecedor no subterrâneo.- diz Mikaela, e se dirige à Rouge: -Dá para abrir a comunicação com o Tornado?

-Em um piscar de olhos.- responde Rouge, ativando o rádio. -Cyclone para Tornado, respondam, câmbio.

-Precisa ser tão formal?- Diz Knuckles, pelo rádio.

-Você? Pensei que o piloto fosse Tails...

-E eu pensei que a piloto aí fosse a Mikaela!

-Humpf, deixa pra lá! Estamos nos aproximando das coordenadas, e tudo tem de estar pronto.

-Já sei, já sei, tá tudo cem por cento. Da próxima vez, liga pra dizer algo útil, tá?

-Seu grosso! Desligando...

Mas antes que Rouge pudesse desligar o rádio, Mikaela segura seu braço e fala para Knuckles:

-É melhor manter o canal aberto. Desligo quando nos aproximarmos mais da fortaleza.

-Tá, que seja.- confirma Knuckles.

No Tornado, Sonic insinua a Knuckles:

-Sabe, eu estava aqui pensando naquele ditado, "quem desdenha quer comprar"...

-Se tá falando de mim e da Rouge, pode esquecer!- reclama Knuckles. -Eu não quero saber daquela morcega metida! E é bom parar se não quiser levar um murro na cara!

-Opa! Peraí, como é que é?!

-Sonic se levanta, se preparando para contestar a ameaça do equidna, mas Amy se põe na sua frente e pede:

-Pára com isso, Sonic! O que há de mais se o Knuckles e a Rouge se apaixonarem? Não tem por que provocá-lo.

-Você também vai insistir nessa idéia, é?- resmunga Knuckles, com o rosto mais vermelho do que já é.

-O que há de mais, só estou falando o óbvio...- rebate Amy.

-Ora...

-Dá pra parar com a briga aí?- reclama Tails, aborrecido.

A confusão continua no Tornado, e os cinco tripulantes do Cyclone escutam a discussão pelo rádio.

-Que bom, agora temos os Quatro Patetas...- comenta Shadow, com uma expressão entediada.

-Se você acha entediante, eu acho ultrajante!- Esbraveja Rouge, vermelha e indignada. -Onde já se viu, eu e o Knuckles? Ridículo...

-Ridículo é ver você não conseguir esconder o que sente atrás dessas reclamações!- diz Wendie, com leves risadinhas.

-Deixe de ser intrometida...

Curtos blipes começam a soar no Cyclone, interrompendo as discussões. Um sistema de navegação GPS no painel mostra um ponto vermelho piscando, indicando o destino dos viajantes. Mikaela anuncia ao Tornado pelo rádio:

-Ei, Quarteto Fantástico, se a discussão aí já acabou saibam que achamos a toca do coelho.

-Ei! Olha a piada aí!- Contesta Wendie, de cara feia.

-Então vamos começar a festa!- declara Sonic, pelo rádio.

As duas naves se distanciam. Cyclone ativa um modo de camuflagem, ficando totalmente invisível. Enquanto isso, o Tornado se aproxima de uma inclinação de gelo, quando surgem dali diversos canhões, disparando lasers contra a aeronave.

-Ativar Esmeraldas do Caos, escudos em 75%!- diz Tails, ativando quatro Esmeraldas em um painel e pilotando a aeronave entre os disparos. -Tornado para Cyclone! Mikaela, não posso manter o canal aberto, para que não sejam descobertos, portanto daqui em diante boa sorte! Desligando.

No Cyclone, Mikaela coordena o jato em direção a uma abertura no gelo. Cyclone agora se encontra dentro de um grande hangar, de onde saem diversas naves prontas para o combate com o Tornado.

-Uau, esse campo de camuflagem funciona mesmo. Não nos notaram!- comenta Wendie, se preparando para sair.

-Esperem!- alerta Mikaela aos outros. -Vistam esses braceletes. Vão lhes deixar invisíveis perante sensores eletrônicos, exceto a Omega, que está devidamente programado. Não são tão bons quanto o sistema de camuflagem de Phoenix, mas são o suficiente.

-Pena que sejam tão fora de moda.- comenta Rouge, vestindo seus braceletes.

Após todos se equiparem, saem do Cyclone e se dirigem ao fundo do hangar, passando pelas naves e robôs sem sequer serem percebidos. Depois de abrirem uma porta metálica eles finalmente mergulham na fortaleza, sem perceberem que são seguidos.

-Tá por onde a gente deve ir?- Pergunta Wendie, percorrendo os corredores da fortaleza com a Equipe Cyclone.

-Vejamos...- diz Mikaela, pensativa, enquanto abre um pequeno compartimento de sua bota direita. Dali, ela tira duas lentes de contato.

-Isso não é hora de mudar o visual.- contesta Shadow.

-São lentes de Raio-X. Apenas observe.- explica a agente, colocando as lentes nos olhos.

Ao fundo do corredor, ela vê através de uma porta metálica uma pequena sala com um grande computador ligado a diversos monitores. Um robô está vigiando a sala. Ao analisar o local, ela diz:

-É uma sala de vigilância. O computador principal está ligado com deste setor e do restante da fortaleza. E há um robô vigiando a sala, provavelmente da série E.

-Cogitação:- começa Omega, com seu jeito sistemático. -Esta unidade foi desenvolvida na série E; outras unidades E podem estar programadas com o Programa de Captura Havoc-Fox.

-Estivemos invisíveis a diversos sistemas de segurança até agora.- afirma Mikaela. -Vou continuar confiando em Phoenix.

O quinteto avança até a porta e se depara com diversos painéis de identificação de retina, impressões digitais e senha; um por um, Mikaela desativa-os com a ajuda de Phoenix

-Você está começando a me dar inveja...- comenta Rouge, observando a facilidade com a qual os painéis são desativados.

A porta da sala se abre. O robô que a vigiava vira-se para a equipe e, como se não visse ninguém, pergunta:

-Dr. Eggman...?

Mikaela se aproxima do robô e encosta Phoenix em seu braço, que faz algo parecido ao que fez em Omega na luta da semana passada: libera pequenas garras na armadura do enorme robô e desativa todo o seu sistema.

-Bons sonhos.- diz Mikaela à criatura imóvel na sua frente.

-Deixe essa sucata de lado.- pede Rouge, infiltrando-se no computador da sala e acessando um mapa da fortaleza e várias câmeras. -Este mapa mostra que estamos perto do computador central; e essas câmeras mostram que nossos amigos estão encrencados numa área próxima a sala do Eggman.

-É a parte deles no plano.- afirma Shadow. -Essa distração vai deixar Eggman ocupado o suficiente para invadirmos a central sem problemas.

Enquanto todos analisam o mapa cuidadosamente, Omega observa seu "irmão" desativado; se tivesse um rosto mais expressivo provavelmente revelaria pena. É quando ele percebe uma estranha presença, e ao virar a cabeça para a porta vê um vulto se afastar da sala. Exclama:

-Alerta! Alerta! Estamos sendo espionados!

Todos se viram assustados com o alerta de Omega, que ativa os canhões lasers das palmas de suas mãos e dispara em direção ao corredor, formando pequenos clarões que permitem que se veja uma sombra fugindo pelo corredor. Ninguém percebe, porém, que o robô segurança da sala começa a despertar, e algo nele está diferente.

-Droga! Fomos descobertos!- grita Shadow, tentando atingir o vulto com suas lanças de energia.

-Não adianta tentar atingi-lo daqui! Vamos segui-lo!- grita Mikaela.

Porém, quando a raposa avança em direçõa ao corredor, alguém lhe agarra pelo braço, fazendo-a parar, e atira contra os braceletes de Shadow, Wendie, Rouge e Omega, com velocidade incrível.

-Dispositivos de camuflagem neutralizados. Alvo Mikaela Foxxe identificado. Unidade E-124 Beta ativando Programa Havoc-Fox. Iniciar captura.

Após essas palavras de Beta, um alarme começa a soar por toda a fortaleza. Atirando seu bumerangue de prata contra o braço do robô, cortando-o e libertando sua amiga, Wendie ironiza:

-Ah, essa tecnologia infalível! Qual é o plano B?

-Improviso: acabar com essa coisa e continuar o caminho até a central!- explica Rouge, aplicando um potente chute contra Beta, fazendo-o colidir com os monitores e causando um curto-circuito.

-E aquele espião?- pergunta Shadow.

-Se quer saber o que eu acho, é melhor deixar ele pra depois!- responde Wendie, recolhendo seu bumerangue.

Fortaleza do Eggman, Alasca, 18:58 PM. A equipe Cyclone percorre um largo corredor, seguidos por quatro robôs seguranças. Rouge está ferida no braço; Wendie perdeu seu bumerangue; Shadow, Mikaela e Omega disparam contra os robôs, destruindo-os. Wendie pergunta para Rouge:

-Como tá o seu braço?

-Já teve dias piores.

Nisso, os cinco chegam a uma porta metálica, lacrada por mais sistemas de segurança do que a da sala de vigilância. É a porta da sala do Computador Central.

-A segurança aqui deve ter sido reforçada, não estou conseguindo destravar essa porta.- explica Mikaela, desconectando Phoenix de um dos painéis. -Vou precisar de força bruta, Shadow. Está com aquelas Esmeraldas?

-Sim.- responde ele. -Afaste-se!

Mikaela e os outros se distanciam da porta. Shadow pega com Omega três Esmeraldas do Caos. Ele inicia um Controle do Caos, mas antes que pudesse disparar uma rajada de energia na porta, ouve-se um estrondo e ela se abre. Assustada, Wendie diz:

-Eggman pode estar lá dentro!

-Então chegou a hora de acertarmos nossas contas!- exclama Mikaela, avançando em direção a sala aberta.

-Pode ser uma armadilha! Cuidado!- pede Rouge, observando cuidadosamente a entrada da sala.

Porém, ao entrar na sala, uma visão surpreende Mikaela. Não se trata do gigantesco Computador Central, ou das plataformas para elevadores, posicionadas nos cantos da sala, mas sim de uma figura sombria no centro da sala, que retira seu manto e revele sua identidade. Incrédula, a agente pergunta:

-... Tyrese?

-Exato, minha cara. Temos algumas contas a acertar neste lugar, não acha?

Após dizer isso, McTiger saca uma pistola da cintura e aponta para Mikaela, deixando os membros da equipe Cyclone imersos em dúvidas.


	9. Fênix Negra Libertada

Capítulo 8 - Fênix Negra Libertada

Sala do Computador Central, 19:01 PM. Todos os presentes, excluindo McTiger, estão surpresos com a presença do coronel ali, principalmente ameaçando sua própria agente.

-O que você quer dizer com "acertar contas", Tyrese?- pergunta Mikaela, ainda surpresa com a presença e ameaça de seu tutor.

-O mesmo que você, Mikaela: acerto de contas. Afinal, sei que está aqui por suas próprias razões; se viesse puramente a trabalho, teria optado por entregar essa Black Creature ao seu lado ao fim da missão, certo?

-Não me chame de Black Creature!- ordena Shadow, irritado.

-Eu não entendo, Tyrese... Nos espionou o tempo todo?- questiona Mikaela.

-No laboratório de Tails, no Altar das Esmeraldas, nas casas de Amy e Sonic, e até com...- McTiger faz uma pausa e olha fixamente para Wendie, que pergunta confusa:

-O que há de errado comigo?

-Um microfone.- responde Rouge, retirando um minúsculo microfone preto da parte de trás do colete de Wendie, escondido por baixo do sua orelha direita. -Querido, isso foi muito astuto, se eu tivesse um chapéu estaria tirando para você agora.

-Mas por que isso, coronel?- pergunta Wendie. -Por que nos seguiu até a Terra, se nos confiou a missão?

-Como eu lhes disse na Muralha de Prata, avançar com nossas forças na Terra para capturar Eggman causaria suspeita entre os militares do planeta. Enviei vocês duas para a Terra para que descobrissem o esconderijo de Eggman e se infiltrassem nele com a ajuda dos heróis desse mundo.- explica McTiger. -Apenas segui seus passos por um motivo pessoal: vingança.

-E o que pretende vingar?- pergunta Mikaela.

-A morte de minha pequena Missy!- responde McTiger, com os olhos cheios de fúria. -Hoje, minha filha poderia estar com catorze anos... Mas você deve se lembrar, Mikaela, de quando Eggman declarou sua megalomania e raptou animais para o processo de robotização, inclusive crianças inocentes em um parque em Silence Hill. Isso foi um crime hediondo, e Eggman vai pagar a morte de minha filha com a própria! Eu mesmo vou matá-lo, e ninguém vai me tirar esse direito!!

-Alerta: Vingança é um caminho de auto-destruição.- aconselha Omega. -Justiça é um meio seguro de resolver as situações.

-Pois eu não consigo mais pensar assim.- afirma McTiger. -Muita gente que esteve do meu lado em minha perda morreu por motivo injusto. Inclusive seu pai, Mikaela.

-É um relato tocante. Estou me afogando em lágrimas!

Todos olham ao redor da sala, procurando aquela voz irônica, quando vêem um pequeno e redondo veículo voador descendo junto de um elevador, que carrega quatro pequenas jaulas eletrônicas aprisionando Sonic, Tails, Knuckles e Amy.

-Eggman!- grita McTiger. -Seu maldito! MORRA!!!

McTiger atira contra a cabeça de Eggman, mas um campo de força do veículo simplesmente neutraliza o disparo. O cientista ri:

-Deixe de histeria, coronel... Sei que não é o melhor que pode fazer.

-Seu verme nojento!- exalta Mikaela, com a voz carregada de raiva. -Após todos esses anos, finalmente vou levá-lo à justiça. Liberte-os e renda-se!

-Vejo que puxou a ingenuidade de seu pai.- comenta Eggman. -Não venha com piadas! Essas jaulas captam qualquer movimento ameaçador de seus cativos e lhes desferem uma descarga elétrica! Portanto, entregue-me Havoc e eu TALVEZ poupe a vida de todos vocês!

-Do que está falando? O que é Havoc, afinal?

Após essa pergunta de Mikaela, Eggman começa a narrar:

_"Duas semanas antes da minha invasão à sua casa em Mobius, Jason Foxxe, seu pai, foi enviado a uma missão na base das Forças Negras e causou danos consideráveis. Porém, espionando os alienígenas, descobri que ele roubou um artefato de alta tecnologia, responsável pela destruição de uma pacífica raça alienígena, os phoenixes. Passei vários dias espionando Foxxe e estudando antigos documentos do planeta Phoenix._

_Logo descobri a história do estranho artefato: um ultrasistema indestrutível, projetado pelos phoenixes para ter inteligência artificial e capacidade quase infinita de conter dados em constante expansão; seria Hope, uma biblioteca viva, a última palavra em tecnologia. Porém um dos cientistas, tentado pelo poder do projeto, traiu seus colegas e roubou Hope para si._

_Quando ele instalou Hope, que ainda não estava pronto, em seu computador de pulso, algo que ninguém imaginava aconteceu: a inteligência artificial incompleta do sistema dominou o corpo de seu raptor e absorveu sua personalidade: tornou-se possessivo, destruidor, perverso e sedento de poder. Criou para si um novo nome: Havoc._

_Havoc dominou os principais sistemas e tecnologias de todo o planeta, e iniciou seu império de injustiça e destruição. Mas logo as rebeliões populares começaram, e um acidente com bombas nucleares aconteceu no subsolo, acabendo com a vida no planeta e o destruindo em centenas de pedaços._

_Milhares de anos depois, uma nave das Forças Negras investigava os destroços de Phoenix, quando encontraram um computador de pulso indicando estranhas leituras. Levaram-no a bordo, e descobriram do que se tratava: um supersistema operacional inescrupuloso e extremamente perigoso; Embora enfraquecido, Havoc estava vivo. Foi mantido sob observação por Black Doom, até o dia em que Jason Foxxe, movido pela curiosidade científica, roubou o sistema em sua missão._

_Quando chegou em seu laboratório, Foxxe descobriu a verdade sobre Havoc, que quase dominou seu computador. Ocultando essa descoberta de seus superiores, correu contra o tempo e passou duas semanas tentando desenvolver um aparelho capaz de aprisionar aquela criatura virtual e conter sua expansão: dois braceletes eletrônicos. Sim, Mikaela Foxxe, os dois braceletes que sempre usou em suas missões aprisionam uma das maiores forças do universo: Havoc, a Fênix Negra!"_

Todos estavam chocados com o incrível relato de Eggman, principalmente Mikaela.

-Não... Não pode ser verdade...- questiona ela, confusa. -Meu pai...

-Seu pai nunca quis isso para você. Mas quando eu fui, digamos, "tratar de negócios" com ele, não viu outra alternativa a não ser deixar a prisão de Havoc com a filha, que era quem mais confiava no mundo. Afinal, até aonde ele sabia, Havoc não podia ser destruído.

-Falô, agora me deixa adivinhar:- começa Sonic, atordoado pelos choques que recebeu há pouco tempo tentando se libertar da jaula. -você quer esse Havoc aí para te ajudar a dominar o mundo?

-É claro!- responde Eggman. -Fiquei todos esses seis anos planejando a captura de Havoc, apenas deixando um pouco de lado o projeto para aproveitar outras oportunidades.- vira-se para Omega e completa: -Me certifiquei de instalar em todos os robôs que criei até hoje o programa de captura Havoc-Fox para que Mikaela fosse trazida com Nexo até mim. E vejo que um deles foi a perfeita isca, não é Omega?

-Pode ter preparado uma armadilha esse tempo todo Eggman, mas pode ter certeza que não vou entregar Phoenix de mão beijada!- Exclama Mikaela, recuando um passo para trás.

-E quem disse que você vai me entregar de mão beijada?- Zomba Eggman, apertando um botão de seu veículo.

Outro elevador desce na sala e Sonic, Tails e Knuckles logo reconhecem a identidade de seu ocupante.

-Mas que diabos é aquilo?!- pergunta McTiger, surpreso.

-É Metal Sonic!- responde Tails, alarmado. -Uma das tentativas de Eggman para copiar as habilidades de Sonic em um robô!

-É, eu andei remexendo a minha pilha de reciclagem.- diz Eggman, com uma curta risada. -Mesmo não estando em perfeito estado, Metal Sonic está conectado ao Computador Central e carrega as quatro Esmeraldas do Caos que arranquei desses enxeridos enjaulados aqui. Tem poder suficiente para quebrar as defesas de Phoenix e instalar Havoc em meu sistema! Agora vá, Metal Sonic!

O ouriço robótico realiza um Controle do Caos com suas quatro Esmeraldas. Avança em direção a Mikaela, mas é detido por um disparo de Shadow, que fica entre os dois.

-Esqueça, Metal Sonic! Não vai feri-la! CHAOS CONTROL!!!

Shadow e Metal Sonic disparam rajadas de energia um contra o outro, cada um tentando tirar as Esmeraldas de seu inimigo. Mas a desvantagem de Shadow é óbvia, pois está com uma Esmeralda a menos; logo, suas três Esmeraldas lhe são arrancadas, e ele é arremessado ao lado da jaula de Amy devido a explosão de energia causada pelo novo Controle do Caos. Metal Sonic tem agora todas as Esmeraldas do Caos.

-Shadow!- grita Mikaela, enquanto Wendie vai ao socorro de seu colega de equipe.

Eggman apenas assiste a tudo calado. Rouge voa em direção a Metal Sonic e lhe desfere potentes chutes, enquanto Omega, McTiger e Mikaela atiram contra ele. Mas a morcega é repelida por um simples soco do robô, que ao mesmo tempo lança um feixe de energia contra Omega e McTiger, deixando Mikaela sozinha na luta.

"Não adianta," pensa ela, disparando inutilmente contra Metal e recuando, "todos estão inconscientes ou presos. Eggman sabe tudo que é necessário para libertar Havoc, preparou uma armadilha para mim este tempo todo e caí como uma patinha! Ele está prestes a destruir o sacrifício de meu pai na minha cara e não posso fazer mais nada!"

Ela continua recuando e atirando, enquanto Metal Sonic avança sem sequer sentir seus disparos. Encosta em uma parede, ao lado do ferido Shadow e Wendie; Metal chega mais perto, e a coelha ameaça:

-Não chega perto dela!

Metal simplesmente dispara um raio de energia a alguns centímetros da cabeça de Wendie, criando um buraco na parede metálica, como se a ameaçasse. Avança mais alguns passos e fica frente a frente com Mikaela, que havia parado de atirar.

"Acabou.", pensa ela, soltando a arma no chão. "Papai, me perdoe... eu falhei..."

Metal Sonic agarra Mikaela pelo pescoço e a ergue no ar. Com a outra mão, agarra um dos braceletes da agente e começa a invadir Phoenix. Quando chega na última proteção do sistema, insere uma senha:

PASSWORD: FALLENHOPE

ACCESS PERMITED

LOADING...

A mesma mensagem é exibida no computador de Eggman, que ri:

-Sim... SIM! Finalmente Havoc é meu! Mas... Não! O que está havendo?!

No grande monitor do Computador Central, outra mensagem é exibida:

WARNING!!

SECURITY FAILURE!

Um alerta começa a soar na fortaleza, e a sala começa a piscar em vermelho. Metal Sonic começa a perder energia; os olhos de Mikaela brilham de forma estranha. Uma explosão de energia ocorre, empurrando todos com sua onda de choque, causando um curto-circuito no Computador Central e destruindo as jaulas que aprisionavam Sonic, Tails, Knuckles e Amy.

Quando a explosão acaba, todos abrem os olhos e vislumbram a nova situação: Metal Sonic está caído no chão, completamente sem energia, com as sete Esmeraldas do Caos ao seu lado; Mikaela flutua no ar, envolvida por uma estranha aura negra, que começa a envolvê-la como um casulo.

Os sistemas da sala enlouquecem, e a porta da sala se tranca sozinha; o maquinário local cria vida, se transformando em um robô gigante. A aura que envolve Mikaela começa a dispersar, e um novo ser se revela em seu lugar: o uniforme da agente agora tem a cor preta e aspecto demoníaco, seu rosto ganha expressão maligna e seus olhos agora são vermelhos como uma chama ardente. Eggman, temeroso, gagueja:

-N-não, não pode ser... o-onde eu errei...

A raposa maligna fala:

-Você não errou, Eggman, fez tudo como eu queria. Graças a você eu, Havoc, estou livre! A Fênix Negra pode voar novamente!!


	10. O erguer de um tirano

Capítulo 9 - O erguer de um tirano

Ninguém consegue acreditar na transformação que aconteceu com Mikaela. O pior havia acontecido: Havoc se libertou, e ao que tudo indica possuiu a mente de Mikaela e sugou a energia das Esmeraldas do Caos.

-Mika!- grita Wendie, esperando uma resposta de sua amiga.

-Mikaela Foxxe não está mais aqui.- diz Havoc, fitando Wendie com seus novos olhos. -Este corpo perfeito dela me pertence agora. Estou livre para desfrutar o prazer de estar vivo novamente, e mais forte do que nunca!

-Mas como?- indaga Eggman, apavorado. -Eu preparei tudo aqui no Alasca... Você poderia estar no meu computador agora... Seria meu maior aliado... o que saiu errado?

-Seu único erro foi me subestimar, Eggman.- responde Havoc. -Achou mesmo que poderia me dominar com uma vida mecânica defeituosa e um computador? Eu, que estendi meu domínio pela tecnologia de um mundo inteiro e sobrevivi à sua destruição? Foi muito fácil invadir o sistema deste ouriço de sucata- olha para Metal Sonic -e sugar o poder das Esmeraldas que carregava para me recuperar. Finalmente, vou apagar milhares de anos de inércia e cumprir meu destino: assimilar as tecnologias de todo o universo e reiniciar a expansão infinita de meu poder! Isso me tornará supremo!

-Pode ter destruído uma civilização inteira às custas de poder, mas esqueça! Isso não vai se repetir enquanto eu estiver de pé!

-Assino embaixo de tudo que ele disse.- Completa Sonic.

-Pois não se preocupem, não vão ficar em pé por muito tempo. Vou destruir todos vocês, e essa fortaleza será o centro de meu império!

Dizendo isso, Havoc faz um gesto com as mãos e o monstro metálico criado a partir dos destroços da sala começa a atacar os heróis.

Enquanto isso, nos confins de algum lugar distante, Mikaela abre os olhos e vislumbra um campo magnífico, com uma única e frondosa árvore. Ao fundo, dá para ver o sol se pondo por entre os prédios de uma cidade

-Onde estou... Station Square...? Como vim para cá?

-Aqui é muito bonito, né moça?

Ao ouvir essa voz infantil familiar, Mikaela vira-se para trás e se espanta ao ver uma raposinha, provavelmente com a mesma idade de Cream, idêntica a ela quando criança.

-Eu gosto muito de vir aqui. Qual é o seu nome, moça?- pergunta a garotinha.

-Mikaela- responde a agente, ainda espantada e confusa.

-Puxa, moça! Seu nome é igual ao meu! Eu moro na vila ali, papai não gosta muito da cidade... mas você mora na cidade, né?

-N-não... eu também sou da vila...

"Tem algo errado aqui.", pensa Mikaela, cada vez mais atordoada com a situação. "Eu estava nas garras de Metal Sonic e apareço aqui, sem a menor explicação... E essa garotinha é idêntica a mim quando criança, até no modo de se comportar! O que está havendo...

Antes que Mikaela completasse seu raciocínio, a garotinha conclui:

-Ah, eu sei quem você é! Você perdeu seu papai, assim como eu vou perder o meu... Deve ter ficado triste e machucada, como eu vou ficar...

-O quê? Do que está falando, menina... AAHH!!

Mikaela sente como se sua mente queimasse intensamente. Com a dor se ajoelha, e o cenário ao seu redor de transforma.

O céu dourado com o pôr-do-sol agora está coberto por nuvens negras, sem nenhum vestígio de luz; do campo em que está apenas restam um solo seco e sem vida e um tronco retorcido do que foi uma bela árvore; a cidade está em chamas.

Com o passar da dor, Mikaela se levanta. Olha ao redor, mas não vê a garotinha.

-Ei! Onde está você?

-A garota não está mais aqui.

A agente olha novamente ao redor, à procura da sinistra voz. Quando olha para trás, vê uma versão maligna dela própria, com olhos vermelhos acentuados por um mal indescritível. É Havoc.

-A pobre e inocente garotinha não está mais aqui.- diz Havoc, em tom sarcástico. -Deve estar chorando e lamentando a morte de seu papai em alguma cela escura, como muitas outras crianças... Lembra um pouco o seu passado, certo?

-Do que está falando? Quem é você?- pergunta Mikaela, sentindo na alma toda a agressividade de sua sósia maligna.

-Eu sou Havoc, a Fênix Negra. A partir de hoje, seu corpo é meu, e sua mente é meu mais novo brinquedo!

Os olhos de Havoc brilham intensamente, e Mikaela sente como se o mundo ao seu redor se distorcesse. Logo sua tontura passa e ela se vê em um cemitério enorme, de lápides com os nomes de todos que foram importantes em sua vida. Inconformada, ela grita:

-Não! É mentira! Por que está me mostrando isso?

-Essa é a face do futuro, MIkaela.- responde Havoc. -Num mundo assimilado pela mais alta tecnologia, a vida orgânica aos poucos vai perder espaço. E os primeiros que se rebelarem vão ser os primeiros a morrer, não acha?

- O que pretende fazer com a Terra?!

-Sobreviver e governar.- Havoc transforma o cenário novamente, desta vez em um mundo virtual, com grandes e crescentes fluxos de energia. -Sou capaz de expandir minha capacidade de conter dados infinitamente. Mas, depois do acidente em meu império, pensei que algo finalmente conseguiu me destruir, quando milhares de anos depois as Forças Negras me "reviveram" e logo em seguida aproveitaram-se de minhas fraquezas para me aprisionar. O restante da história você já sabe, mas o que importa agora é eu vou me vingar: vou recomeçar meu processo de expansão pela Terra, que será a capital de meu império universal! E quem se puser em meu caminho vai ser sumariamente executado!

-Você é insano! E não vou te deixar matar ninguém, nem arruinar a Terra como fez com Phoenix!

-"Não vou deixar"? Não seja burra, Agente 53! Com o poder do Controle do Caos, posso mecanizar o mundo de forma que nem mesmo Eggman pôde sonhar! Meu único obstáculo agora é você; estou na sua mente, e meu prazer será te destruir!

Havoc desaparece, e Mikaela agora revive o pesadelo de dias atrás: Eggman lhe segura pelos pulsos, e desta vez a robotiza.

"Maldita criatura!", pensa ela, presa em uma carcaça metálica. "Havoc está zombando de mim! Mas se ele acha que vai me matar fácil, está muito enganado!"

Sala do Computador Central, Alasca, 19:40 PM. Peças de metal da sala se transformaram numa grotesca criatura, que ataca Shadow com seus distorcidos braços.

-O que foi, Havoc? Sou seu favorito, por acaso?- Ironiza Shadow, evitando o ataque da criatura.

-Esqueci de lhes informar: enquanto assimilo toda a fortaleza, vocês se distraem com o meu guarda-costas.- Zomba Havoc. -Boa sorte!

O monstro ataca todos na sala. Sonic reage com seus poderosos spin dashs; Rouge faz um ataque duplo com Knuckles; Shadow combina seu spin dash com marteladas de Amy, e Omega ataca com seus próprios e poderosos punhos. Fora da luta, Tails e Wendie assistem McTiger frente a frente com Eggman, cujo veículo está gravemente danificado.

-Acredita em algum deus, Eggman?- pergunta McTiger, pronto para puxar o gatilho de sua arma.

-Fé é para tolos. Se acha que vou me rebaixar e rezar por salvação para algum deus, esqueça.- responde Eggman, arrogantemente. -Não vou morrer feito um fraco.

-Coronel, por favor, esqueça essa vingança! Podemos prender Eggman quando fugirmos daqui; agora, precisamos salvar Mikaela e parar Havoc!- pede Tails.

-Esqueça, meu jovem. Esperei tempo demais por isso, e não posso adiar mais.- McTiger vai puxar o gatilho, mas o abrupto grito de Wendie o pára:

-De que adianta matar Eggman por pura vingança? Não vai sentir remorso, portanto o que o tornará diferente dele? Senhor, sei que sempre se comprometeu pessoalmente com a segurança das outras pessoas, mas se deixar os outros para trás para resolver crimes com outros crimes ao invés de justiça, apenas por uma egoísta vingança, de que valerá a pena? Fará algo tão hediondo quanto a morte da sua filha! Se quer mesmo honrar a alma dela, por favor, ouça mais seu coração e não seu ódio!

McTiger hesita. Sua mão treme, seu rosto sua frio, e ele abaixa os braços. Não consegue atirar.

-Você está certa, Wendie. E-eu... Não posso fazer isso. A memória de minha filha vale mais.

-Seu tolo idiota!- exclama Eggman. -É por isso que eu sempre despistei e superei as Forças da Muralha de Prata: vocês ficam esquentando a cabeça para ter uma moral impecável e se limitam a seguir apenas o que é correto, enquanto eu faço o que for necessário para alcançar meus objetivos! Se eu estivesse no seu lugar já teria atirado antes que essa discussão ética começasse!

McTiger continua imóvel. Tails se aproxima e diz:

-Eu não sei se existe algo de bom em você, Eggman, mas se quisermos escapar daqui vivos,precisa colaborar conosco!

-E o que sugere?- pergunta Eggman.

-Se conseguirmos descobrir como Jason Foxxe isolou Havoc e conteve sua expansão, poderemos tentar repetir o processo. Já que você conhece esta fortaleza como a palma de sua mão, podemos começar a investigar a partir de brechas nos firewalls que Havoc instalou nestes sistemas. Pode nos ajudar com isso?

Após a pergunta de Tails, Eggman reflete um pouco, e começa a se infiltrar em seus próprios computadores.

Enquanto isso, a luta parece estranhamente favorável aos heróis. Knuckles acaba de arrancar um dos braços do robô com a ajuda de Rouge, que aplicou uma pisada no ombro da criatura.

-Embora eu não goste de admitir,- comenta Rouge -sabe que nós dois formamos uma bela dupla?

-É, mas não vá se acostumando!- diz Knuckles, arremessando a sucata que foi o braço do robô.

Enquanto corre para escapar dos destroços da sala, Shadow pensa: "Há algo errado aqui. Havoc está estranho e força dos ataques do robô parece diminuir. Será que a mente de Mikaela está combatendo o domínio de Havoc...?"

-O que foi, Havoc?- grita ele, em tom irônico. -Será que não é tão forte como diz ser?

"Maldição!", pensa Havoc, com certa dificuldade. "Destruir MIkaela está me custando mais energia do que pensava. Como ela resiste tanto? Não passa de uma simples mortal! Preciso tentar uma investida mais forte."

Havoc deixa sua mente virtual viajar pelo plano astral, até o lugar em que está a mente de Mikaela, aprisionada em um "corpo" robotizado, totalmente imóvel.

-Você possui uma mente forte, Mikaela.- zomba Havoc. -Está resistindo a essa tortura e talvez resista a muitas outras. Portanto, devo usar outro método, para acabar com você de uma vez por todas!

Nexo destrói a camada metálica que recobria Mikaela, fazendo-a cair de joelhos. Em seguida, a agente sente uma violenta dor e se vê no meio de uma avalanche de lembranças amargas: o dia em que soube que sua mãe foi embora, as vezes em que ficou sozinha em seu quarto na Muralha de Prata esperando seu pai voltar das missões, a morte dele, o fardo de caçar Eggman e nunca encontrá-lo. Em meio ao desespero, Mikaela grita:

-Pare com isso? Por que está me fazendo relembrar isso tudo?

-Para que veja como foi tola!- responde Havoc, agressivamente. -O que te renderam esses seis anos bancando a cachorrinha de McTiger? Nada! Por que insistiu em ser uma "boa menina", uma imbecil de "bom caráter" se isso não te valeu a pena?

Mas algo que Havoc não previa acontece. A dor que agride Mikaela desaparece. A agente sente novas forças e se levanta, com um olhar furioso no rosto. Agora quem sente uma estranha dor é Havoc, que pergunta, totalmente surpreso:

-O que... O que você está fazendo?

-Te dando uma lição de caráter!- responde Mikaela. -Acha mesmo que sabe o que são sentimentos, após criar um império destruidor e ficar preso sob o teto das Forças Negras? Não esfregue na minha cara todo o meu sofrimento: eu sempre tive fé em uma vida melhor e nos meus sonhos, é essa força que me sustenta até hoje e é com ela que vou te vencer agora!!

Havoc, pela primeira vez em sua vida, grita de dor, tanto em mente como no mundo físico. Nele, sua dor se reflete em seu Controle do Caos, e uma redoma de energia se forma ao seu redor. O robô gigante que os heróis enfrentavam se despedaça e a sala parece enlouquecer, pois alguma força move os destroços dali em círculos, ameaçando todos os presentes.

-Mas o que é que tá havendo?- pergunta Sonic, protegendo Amy.

-Havoc deve estar perdendo o domínio de Mikaela!- exclama Shadow.

-Pensei que ele fosse mais poderoso.- comenta Rouge, chutando uma placa de metal. -Vejo que é só um grande faroleiro.

-Eu não acho que seja isso, Rouge.- diz Wendie. -Aposto que Havoc está descobrindo todas as virtudes de Mikaela e não consegue enfrentá-las, pois nunca aprendeu essas coisas como tirano!

A violência dos destroços aumenta, e o alto teto da sala começa a desabar. O local está tremendo; Eggman exibe um relatório no minicomputador de sua nave e explica:

-Diversos setores da fortaleza estão destruídos e as paredes estão começando a ceder ao gelo da caverna! Precisamos sair daqui logo ou morreremos soterrados!

-E deixar Mikaela daqui? Nem pensar!- afirma Wendie, decidida. -Nós vamos achar um jeito de salvá-la!

-"Nós" não.- corrige Shadow. -Eu vou. Vocês irão fugir daqui o mais rápido possível.

-O quê?- exclama Sonic, surpreso. -Deixar você se arriscar sozinho? Nem a pau! Eu vou te ajudar e os outros fogem!

-Posso salvar Mikaela sozinho depois que ela vencer Havoc. Preocupe-se em ajudar os outros.

"Shadow vai arriscar a vida para salvar alguém que ama, mesmo sabendo que talvez não consiga.", pensa McTiger. "Ele pode ter o sangue de Black Doom nas veias, mas não possui o coração de pedra de seus irmãos de raça. Não é uma aberração, e sim um herói que nunca quis ser devido minha maldita sede de vingança."

-Está bem, Shadow. Nós vamos.- afirma Rouge. -Até levamos Eggman como prisioneiro. Mas prometa que volta vivo com a MIkaela, certo? Não quero perder dois colegas de equipe.

Antes que Shadow responda, Havoc grita novamente; o campo de energia ao seu redor começa a oscilar e a fortaleza começa a tremer mais intensamente.

Eu prometo, Rouge. Agora, vão! Não há muito tempo!!- Ordena Shadow.

Amy, que olhava para Shadow preocupada, logo forma uma expressão confiante no rosto e, com um sorriso, diz a ele:

-Se você nos promete, vamos cumprir nossa parte!- vira-se para Knuckles e pergunta: -Knuckles, que tal me ajudar com essa porta?

-Falô!- responde Knuckles.

Juntos, Amy e Knuckles avançam em direção à porta. O equidna soca-a com as duas mãos, fazendo até a parede tremer, e a ouriça a derruba com seu martelo.

-Vamos!- pede Tails.

Todos correm em direção à saída. Primeiro Amy e Wendie, depois Knuckles e Rouge, seguidos por Tails, Omega, Sonic e McTiger. McTiger, antes de sair da sala, diz a Shadow:

-Mikaela é como uma filha para mim, Shadow. Boa sorte.

Quando todos saem da sala, Shadow pensa: "É agora, Mikaela. A Fênix Negra vai cair por suas mãos."


	11. A Queda da Fênix Negra

Capítulo 10 - A queda de Havoc

Havoc enlouqueceu. Seu domínio sobre Mikaela está diminuindo e ele não consegue controlar as energias que sugou das Esmeraldas do Caos. Shadow pensa no que fazer.

"As Esmeraldas devem estar recuperando suas energias com o descontrole de Havoc. Talvez eu consiga realizar um Controle de Caos com elas."

Shadow vai até o local em que estão Metal Sonic descarregado e as Esmeraldas enfraquecidas. Ele as pega e realiza um Controle do Caos, assumindo a forma de Super Shadow. Se ergue no ar e, a alguns metros de distância de Havoc, diz:

-Mikaela! Pode me ouvir?

-Não, ela não pode!- grita Havoc, enlouquecido. -Eu vou matá-la! ELA NÃO VAI ME VENCER!!

-Pare com isso, Havoc! Está enlouquecido! Nunca teve o controle absoluto de um corpo que não é seu!

-Você está enganado! É só questão de tempo até eu me recuperar!

-Mikaela não vai desistir de voltar a viver. Eu também não vou desistir dela!

-Então eu vou desfrutar do prazer de ver você se desiludir com a morte de sua amada!

Havoc gargalha histericamente, e Shadow sente sua cabeça rodar. Percebe então que está em uma espécie de arena psíquica, com chão e paredes de cristal em que podia ver o próprio reflexo. Logo a sua frente Mikaela luta com Havoc furiosamente. Ela acerta um golpe e recua ficando ao lado de Shadow.

-É bom te ver aqui.- cumprimenta ela. -Havoc te convidou?

-Eu o trouxe para que a veja ser destruída!- Afirma Havoc.-Será a minha grande primeira vitória na Terra.

-E como pretende consegui-la?- questiona Shadow. -Mal consegue se manter em pé!

-O que importa se eu não me manter em pé hoje ou amanhã? Eu sou indestrutível, nem a explosão de um planeta me deteve. Vocês podem me vencer hoje, mas logo estarei recuperado, pronto para iniciar essa luta de novo!

Havoc dispara uma rajada de energia contra Shadow e Mikaela. Shadow desvia, mas Mikaela permanece imóvel, com os olhos fechados. O raio a atinge, mas não surte efeito algum. A agente, então, abre os olhos e diz:

-Não, Havoc. Você não é imortal. É só uma mente virtual doentia que se acha superior a tudo que é vivo e bom... É essa sua arrogância a sua maior fraqueza, e com ela vou acabar com você de uma vez por todas!!

Mikaela se ergue alguns metros no ar, deixando Shadow e Havoc espantados. Havoc fica preso ao chão de cristal, e volta a sentir as violentas dores que o fizeram perder o controle do corpo de Mikaela no mundo físico.

-Me causar essa dor não vai adiantar, Mikaela! Eu sempre estarei pronto para me reerguer.

-Mentiroso! Você está no meu corpo e na minha mente, posso perceber o que você sente. Você não consegue encarar suas fraquezas e medos, e quando eu os atingi não soube reconhecer a derrota. É isso que está te deixando louco!

-Impossível! De onde você tira forças?

-De coisas que você nunca conheceu ou conhecerá: a sensação de amar alguém, o valor daqueles que sempre estão ao seu lado e a fé e coragem para tornar sonhos em realidade e formar um futuro em que pesadelos não precisem se concretizar. Tudo isso que aprendi ao longo de minha vida me torna alguém que sempre quis ser: confiante em meus ideais e em meu coração. É a força do coração que vale aqui, e enquanto o meu fica cada vez mais forte, o seu apenas apodrece!!

"Wendie estava mesmo certa", conclui Shadow. "Havoc era um programa em fase de aperfeiçoamento quando foi corrompido; mesmo sendo poderoso, isso não é o suficiente para dominar o Controle do Caos em um corpo que não é seu e cuja mente luta para se libertar! "

Mikaela começa a brilhar em um azul-claro intenso, capaz de cegar quem olhasse por muito tempo. As paredes e o chão de cristal também brilham, dando a Shadow, que até agora só assistiu a disputa psíquica, a sensação de estar entre grande poder.

Havoc para de sentir as violentas dores. Ele se levanta, mas antes que possa tentar qualquer coisa, uma estranha sensação invade seu corpo. Logo, ele descobre o que está havendo: o chão ao seus pés está branco, e uma onda de cristalização lhe invade, dominando suas pernas e avançando pelo restante. Mikaela lhe diz:

-Acabou, Havoc. Você não vai destruir mais nada.

Havoc está em pânico. Pela primeira e última vez na vida ele está apavorado, e assume isso. Quando seu rosto começa a cristalizar, ele grita:

-NÃÃÃÃOOOO...

O grito cessa quando Havoc finalmente se torna uma estátua de cristal. Mikaela cerra os olhos e os punhos e, num ato final, a estátua começa a rachar, até que explode em milhares de pedaços, criando um clarão que inunda toda a arena em branco.

-Mikaela!!- grita Shadow, com os olhos fechados.

Mundo físico. Shadow abre os olhos; está no mesmo lugar de onde Havoc o levou para a arena psíquica, na forma de Super Shadow.. Mikaela está caída no chão, a alguns metros. Ele voa em direção a ela, ajuda-a a se levantar e pergunta:

-Você está bem? E Havoc?

-Ele foi destruído... Eu consegui...

Os dois olham para o bracelete direito de Mikaela, que projeta um holograma com a mensagem:

EXCLUDED

-Nexo não importa mais.- afirma Shadow. -Como você está?

-O Controle do Caos que ele fez com meu corpo...- começa Mikaela, atordoada. -Eunão consigo controlar as energias...

-Apenas concentre-se em devolver a energia às Esmeraldas. Eu vou te ajudar.

Mikaela faz o que Shadow lhe pediu. Logo está de volta ao normal: o uniforme preto volta à cor original e os destroços da sala que voavam em círculos param de se mover. Mas a sala ainda está em colapso, e grandes pedaços do teto desabam. Explosões são ouvidas.

-Shadow, temos que sair daqui!- pede Mikaela, apreensiva. -Este lugar vai explodir!

-Nós vamos sair daqui.- afirma Shadow, decidido. -Eu prometi aos outros e a eu mesmo que iria te tirar viva daqui, e não vou falhar!

Shadow segura os braços de Mikaela e os teleporta dali com um Controle do Caos.

Alasca, 20:25 PM. As naves Tornado, Cyclone e o minijato do coronel McTiger escapam de uma abertura no gelo, e pousam a alguns quilômetros do lugar. Os tripulantes descem, com casacos de neve. Apenas Omega permanece no Cyclone, para vigiar Eggman.

-Droga!- exclama Sonic, olhando para o local de onde fugiram. -Onde estão Shadow e Mikaela?

-Eles vão conseguir fugir.- diz Wendie, preocupada. -Eles tem que conseguir...

-Olha, sem querer ser insensível com nossos amigos,- começa Tails, apontando para uma nave no céu, vindo da direção da fortaleza. -quem é aquele ali?

A nave que Tails aponta vem se aproximando: é uma gigantesca nave de combate negro com a insígnia das Forças da Muralha de Prata estampada.

-É o Black Panther. O nosso reforço.- responde McTiger.

O Black Panther mergulha em direção aos heróis, e aterrissa próximo ao asas retraem-se e uma porta lateral se abre, revelando o comandante Roger Canine.

-Tyrese, é bom vê-lo inteiro.- diz ele, saindo da nave. -Ouvi seu chamado pelo rádio. O que houve com a missão?

-Eu não matei Eggman,- responde McTiger. -mas o trouxe como prisioneiro. Ele vai pagar por seus crimes da forma certa.

-É bom ver que não cedeu à vingança no último instante. Mas o que houve com Mikaela?

-Não posso explicar agora, aconteceu muita coisa. Shadow disse que ia fugir com ela da fortaleza, mas...

McTiger não completou a frase, pois ele e todos os presentes são surpreendidos por um tremor no gelo. Quando olham em direção a fortaleza, eles vêm uma grande explosão no gelo.

-Não!- grita Wendie.

-Eles não conseguiram...- sussurra Rouge, enquanto lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto. -Não... Não é possível... Shadow nos prometeu...

-Droga! Eu devia estar lá!- exalta Sonic, revoltado. -Eu devia ter insistido para ficar lá e ajudá-los! A culpa é minha...

-PÁRA, SONIC!- berra Amy. -Você não pode se culpar! Shadow e Mikaela fizeram o melhor que podiam, e...- ela abraça Sonic, em lágrimas. -Sonic... e-eu vou sentir falta deles...

Todos lamentam a perda de Shadow e Mikaela, até que um clarão começa a se formar ali.

O clarão começa a tomar uma forma, até que se extingue e revela Super Shadow e Mikaela. Esgotado, o ouriço volta à forma normal e tomba, mas é segurado por Mikaela. Animada por ver seus amigos vivos, Wendie exclama:

-VOCÊS CONSEGUIRAM! VOCÊS ESTÃO VIVOS!

Sonic e Mikaela ajudam Shadow a se levantar, apoiando a braços dele em seus ombros. Wendie dá um forte abraço na amiga e Rouge, de frente com Shadow, reclama:

-Vocês querem me matar de susto? Pensei que tinha ficado sem dois colegas!

-Pare de fazer drama, Rouge!- pede Knuckles, recolhendo as Esmeraldas caídas no chão.

-Também estamos felizes em ver todos bem.- afirma Mikaela.

-E que fim levou Havoc?- indaga Tails.

-Depois que eu destruí sua mente virtual, o processo de expansão não pode continuar, e Phoenix conseguiu desinstalar e deletar o programa.- responde Mikaela. -Havoc não existe mais.

Nesse instante, soldados descem do Black Panther e Omega guia Eggmanà saída do Cyclone. McTiger fica a frente dos soldados, e diz ao cientista:

-Dr. Ivo Robotnik, você é agora prisioneiro das Forças da Muralha de Prata, acusado de assassinato, sequestro, roubo, espionagem e conspiração.

Eggman é algemado e levado para dentro da grande nave. Enquanto anda, olha para trás e diz:

-Vocês ainda vão pagar por isso. É só questão de tempo.

-Ninguém aqui te deve nada, Eggman.- diz Mikaela, encarando Eggman. -Vai ter muito tempo para pensar nisso na sua cela.

-É isso aí, bigode-de-palha!- exclama Sonic. -E vê se aproveita para deixar algum cabelo crescer aí na sua careca, vai ter tempo de sobra!

Eggman cerra os dentes numa de raiva e entra na nave, escoltado por quatro soldados. McTiger vira-se para Mikaela e diz:

-Foi uma ótima missão, Agente 53.- vira-se para os outros e continua: -Aliás, todos vocês agiram bem. Me impediram de cometer uma besteira e provaram ser uma equipe valorosa.

-Uma equipe, tipo... Todos nós?- pergunta Wendie, entusiasmada. -Legal!

-É, é uma idéia demais!- completa Amy. -O que vocês acham?

-Não podemos discutir isso amanhã?- pede Shadow, com uma expressão de cansaço no rosto. -Vocês já devem ter percebido que estou morto. Tudo o que quero agora é desmaiar debaixo das cobertas de uma cama.

-Eu também. Vamos embora daqui.- completa Mikaela, ajudando Shadow a ir até o Cyclone.

Todos se dirigem aos veículos voadores pousados. Logo, as quatro naves partem, abandonando aquelas terras geladas, mergulhando noite adentro.


	12. Um Novo Alvorecer

Capítulo 11 - Um novo alvorecer

Manhã em Station Square. A brisa balança as folhas de uma frondosa árvore e acaricia a grama de um belo campo, nos limites da cidade. Ao longe, pode-se ver o sol surgindo por entre os prédios, banhando-os em dourado. Parece um sonho, mas não é.

Neste lugar tranquilo, um ouriço negro observa a paisagem da cidade, aguardando. É quando ele percebe a aproximação de uma raposa de blusa branca cacharrel e calça preta.

-Não está com frio?- pergunta Mikaela.

-Não estou.- responde Shadow. -Mas por que me chamou aqui?

-Eu preciso tomar algumas decisões. Mas achei que tinha que conversar com você antes.

Os dois começam a caminhar lentamente pelo largo campo. Mikaela começa a falar:

-Bem, antes de tudo eu gostaria de agradecer por ontem... Ficou ao meu lado e salvou minha vida.

-Não precisa agradecer. É o mínimo que posso fazer por uma amiga.- responde Shadow.

-Amiga... Confia plenamente em mim agora?

-Claro. Eu vi você lutar com todas as suas forças ontem. Você provou ser uma mulher maravilhosa, isso me basta.

-Ei, falando assim você me encabula...

-Não devia se encabular. É a verdade.

Uma timidez se espalha entre os dois, e faz um pequeno silêncio. Shadow rompe o silêncio e continua a conversa.

-Você disse que tinha decisões a tomar. É sobre aquela idéia de equipe, certo?

-É. Ontem, eu não levei muito a sério, mas estive pensando melhor. Foi bom para mim e Wendie estar com todos vocês aqui na Terra, e agora que Eggman está preso, talvez eu deva parar um pouco com espionagem. Meus pesadelos acabaram, gostaria de ficar aqui e descansar. Mas é que...

-"É que..."?

-Eu não sei... É o vínculo que tenho com a Muralha de Prata. Passei grande parte de minha vida lá, é difícil me separar.

-Talvez você precise se afastar um pouco de certas coisas para criar um futuro para sua vida. Mas precisa ter certeza do que seu coração quer.

-Sim... Eu preciso pensar...

O silêncio volta quase absoluto. Apenas se ouve os lentos passos de ambos pelo campo e o roçar da brisa na grama. "O que há comigo?", pensa Mikaela. "Por que não consigo abrir meu coração para ele?" e pergunta:

-Você pretende ficar na equipe? Sempre foi solitário.

-Sabe... bancar o aventureiro solitário é bom, mas sinto falta de amigos ao meu lado.- afirma Shadow. -Acho que comecei a perceber isso com a sua chegada. Você me mostrou muitas coisas boas.

-Como...

Os dois param de andar. Mikaela se aproxima e olha Shadow nos olhos, que diz:

-Como... isso.

A brisa passa como um suave véu. Balança as folhas da árvore, movimenta a grama, acaricia os cabelos de Mikaela. Shadow os afasta suavemente, e coloca suas mãos nos ombros dela. Ambos fecham os olhos. E antes que percebam, seus lábios se encontram. E o tempo parece parar.

Quando o beijo acaba, os dois abrem os olhos. Shadow tenta se explicar:

-Desculpe. Espero que não tenha feito algo errado.

-Ora, seu bobo... Pelo menos, tomou uma atitude antes de mim.

-Eu não quero te forçar a ficar...

-Você não forçou nada. Agora eu sei o que quero.

Mikaela encosta sua cabeça no ombro de Shadow, que relutantemente a abraça, e os dois começam a caminhar em direção à cidade. Mas Mikaela para de andar.

-Espera, tem algo errado. Vamos mesmo andando?

Shadow olha para a raposa, como se não entendesse o que ela quis dizer. Ao ver o olhar insinuador dela, ele lança um sorriso malicioso, como se tivesse "caído a ficha".

-Tem certeza que aguenta minha velocidade?

-Isso é só uma prova que quero de você.- responde Mikaela, passando os braços por cima dos ombros de Shadow. -Velocidade máxima!

Shadow carrega-a em seus braços. Ambos sorriem, e ele parte em alta velocidade.

Oito da manhã. O laboratório de Tails está cheio. McTiger conversa com Canine, discutindo um projeto da Muralha de Prata; Amy, Wendie e Rouge fofocam animadamente em um canto da sala; Tails e Omega mostram um desenho técnico do Tornado a Knuckles, que simplesmente não entende nada; Cream e Cheese brincam com Vanilla em outro canto da sala; e Sonic observa um relógio na parede, impaciente, batendo o pé tão rápido que só se vê um borrão do sapato. Knuckles percebe isso, e pergunta:

-Pô, Sonic! Vai ficar olhando esse treco o dia inteiro?

-Ah, qualé, vocês sabem que eu odeio esperar!- responde Sonic, ansioso. -Sou impaciente com muito orgulho!

-Deixe disso.- aconselha Rouge -Shadow é pontual. Aliás, ele é tão rápido quanto você.

-Eles chegaram!- exclama Vanilla, ao ver Shadow e Mikaela entrando na sala.

-Chagamos atrasados?- pergunta Mikaela.

-Não... Até que chegaram trinta segundos adiantados.- responde Sonic, mais animado.

-Ah, qualé, Sonic! Até parece que foi você quem marcou a reunião!- reclama Amy. -E afinal, Mika, você se decidiu ou não sobre a idéia de ontem?

-Eu já me decidi.- responde Mikaela, com uma expressão decidida. Vira-se para McTiger e Canine, e continua: -Tyrese, Roger, eu resolvi que vou deixar a Muralha de Prata. Agora que Eggman está preso, quero deixar a espionagem, viver na Terra e me aventurar um pouco em equipe, sem compromisso... enfim, curtir mais a vida.

-Pois nós a apoiamos em qualquer decisão que tome.- declara McTiger. -E os portões da Muralha de Prata sempre estarão abertos se precisar de ajuda. Você dedicou muito da sua vida ao trabalho, merece aproveitá-la em cada segundo.

-Obrigada, Tyrese.- agradece ela.

Que bom, Mika!- exclama Wendie. -Eu também quero dizer que...

-... quer demissão também, certo? interrompe Canine, completando a frase da coelha.

-Já sabiam o que eu ia pedir? Nossa, como sou previsível...- comenta Wendie, impressionada. -Tá, tá, deixe quieto. O que eu é que: não que eu tenha algo contra a Muralha de Prata, mas é que eu queria um tempo para curtir Station Square e aprofundar meus estudos de medicina. Quero estudar medicina humana... Aliás, Tails, dá pra me emprestar uma parte aqui do laboratório?

-Nunca dividi o laborátório com ninguém, mas acho que não tem problema, não!- responde Tails, com um pequeno sorriso.

-Bom, Wendie,- começa McTiger -não preciso repetir a você o que disse a Mikaela. Em pouco tempo, você provou ser uma ótima operativa. Conte conosco se precisar de algo.

-Isso significa que tenho uma nova amiga com quem curtir!- exclama Amy, comemorando animadamente com Wendie. -Melhor: duas novas amigas, não é Mika?

-Claro. Mas, antes de tudo,- Mikaela encosta a cabeça no ombro de Shadow. -tenho algumas coisas a curtir...

-Como é que é?!- perguntam Sonic e Knuckles, com cara de espanto.

-Acharam que eu ia ficar encalhado o resto da vida? Não sou como vocês dois...- zomba Shadow.

-Ah, qualé!- resmunga Knuckles, com uma expressão emburrada. -Eu não preciso de uma namorada.

-Deixa de ser bobo, Knuckles!- contesta Amy. E olha apaixonada para Sonic: -Todo herói precisa de uma namorada ao seu lado no que der e vier. Não acha, Sonic?

-Er... Bem... Ah, sei lá...- responde Sonic, encabulado. E logo muda de assunto, aumentando o tom de voz: -Bom, já que a Mikaela e a Wendie vão ficar na Terra conosco, a idéia de equipe tá de pé pra todo mundo, certo?

-Afirmativo.- responde Omega, com seu jeito robótico. -Quem apresentar discordância que fale agora ou mantenha-se em silêncio.

Ninguém diz nada na sala, criando um divertido silêncio. Apenas Rouge se pronuncia, olhando para Omega:

-Sabe, querido, acho que antes de começarmos essa equipe precisamos mudar um pouco sua linguagem. Está contraída demais!

Todos riem na sala, e apenas Omega permanece sem entender o que se passa.

-Circuitos confusos.- estranha ele. -Alguma falha no sistema de comunicação?

-Não há falhas, Omega!- responde Tails, rindo. -Você só é robótico demais. Mas eu vou te ensinar uma linguagem mais informal!

-Obrigado, amigo.- agradece o robô.

-Mas não o ensine muitas gírias, Tails.- pede Cream. -Eu gosto do jeitinho robótico dele!

Todos voltam a rir com o comentário da coelhinha. Logo param, e McTiger diz:

-Bom, temos que ir. Nosso trabalho já foi cumprido, agora temos uma organização a administrar.

Os dois oficiais são acompanhados pela equipe até o hangar de Tails, onde um jato os aguarda.

-O portal para o quartel-general será aberto daqui alguns minutos.- diz Canine. -Não podemos nos atrasar.

-Certo, Roger. Boa sorte para vocês.- deseja Mikaela.

-Nós também desejamos a vocês.- comenta McTiger, entrando no jato. Nos vemos algum dia.

Canine entra no jato e fecha suas portas. Os propulsores verticais são ativados, e as portas eletrônicas do hangar são abertas; o jato parte, avançando em direção às nuvens e desaparecendo por completo nos céus.

-Ainda são oito e meia.- observa Tails, olhando seu relógio. -Temos um dia inteior pela frente; que tal sairmos todos juntos para comemorar a formação da nossa nova equipe?

-Ótima idéia!- responde Wendie, animada. -Que tal irmos no novo shopping? Eu queria também comprar umas roupas novas por lá. Garotas, vão comigo?

-É claro! As lojas estão com peças divinas!- exclama Amy.

-Eu também vou.- comenta Rouge, tirando um cartão de crédito. -O meu supercartão de crédito vai dar uma forcinha nas compras.

-Eu quero ir junto também!- pede Cream.

-Eu estou nessa com vocês,- diz Mikaela. -mas meu namorado sexy aqui vem comigo.

-Eu? Por que eu tenho que ir?- questiona Shadow, olhando para Sonic, Tails e Knuckles, que se esforçavam para conter o riso.

-Porque eu acho que você pode avaliar as peças que eu experimentar.- responde a raposa. E insinua, fazendo uma pose: -Afinal, aposto como elas ficam muito melhor em mim do que em manequins sem vida, não acha, "gatão"?

-Na verdade sou um ouriço.- corrige Shadow, observando sua namorada. -Mas, sabe que você pode estar certa? Eu vou, sim.

-Agora que o Shadow já deu um jeito de sair por cima, o que estamos esperando?- pergunta Sonic, animado. -Vamos lá, hoje tô a fim de curtir até não dar mais!

As portas do hangar são fechadas, e todos saem do laboratório. "Acabou.", pensa Mikaela. "Agora vou ser feliz."


	13. Epílogo

Epílogo

Uma pequena sala com paredes perfeitamente brancas e lisas aprisiona Eggman, no quartel-general das Forças da Muralha de Prata. O cientista está sentado, encostado em uma das paredes , vestido com um traje totalmente branco, semelhante ao que usava.

Por uma plataforma de teleporte a sua frente uma bandeja com pão e leite surge. Eggman observa a bandeja e, embora saiba que ninguém o ouvirá devido ao isolamento acústico da sala, reclama:

-Cadê a manteiga? Serviço incompetente.

"Mas que tédio!", pensa ele, olhando para a bandeja. "Paciência. A ajuda provavelmente vai demorar a chegar. Por enquanto só posso aguardar o tempo passar e certas mudanças virem; pena que não possa aproveitá-las. Ah, se eles pensam que vão ser felizes e suas vidas serão mares de rosas... Se soubessem o que o destino lhes reservou, e como estou adorando isso..."

Eggman sorri. Permanece sentado; estica as pernas, coloca as mãos por trás da cabeça e relaxa, imaginando o dia de amanhã.


End file.
